


Todo lo que no nos decimos

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Canon Compliant, Communication Failure, Fluff, M/M, Take Me Home Tour, The X Factor Era, Up All Night Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamos a imaginar que sí ocurrió así. </p><p>Vamos a imaginar su historia desde el principio; por lo que se dicen y lo que no, por las cosas que se ocultan para no hacer daño y por los tiros que salen por la culata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Millones, infinitas gracias a **driate** por el beteo, por el brainstorming y por los ánimos. Este fandom no sería ni la mitad de genial sin "till we surrender", y nosotras tres (incluyo a **serenitydiary** , obvs) sabemos a qué me refiero.
> 
> Notas sobre el fic: El principio de cada drabble es de una canción de los niños. Más que "canon" es un "au dentro del canon". Sé positivamente (por gifs y por fechas) que las cosas no pasaron así, pero las situaciones en sí están basadas en entrevistas y comentarios reales. En realidad lo que más he moldeado son fechas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a imaginar cinco besos que Harry y Louis se dieron. Y uno que no.

**Un bungalow, Cheshire.** _(i want to be your last first kiss)_

Todo está yendo tan rápido, piensa Louis. Todo está yendo tan rápido que no le da tiempo a apreciarlo, como si fuera una serie de dibujos en cada página de una libreta, que al pasarla rápido crean la ilusión de movimiento; a él solo le llegan instantáneas. Los “sí”, los “no”, los “estáis juntos, estáis dentro”. Harry está en medio de todo, Harry y sus rizos y su olor y sus labios rosas. 

Le gustaría poder echar un momento el freno porque pensar no le deja dormir y no puede dejar de hacerlo. Se pregunta si esto cambiará su vida o si irá mal y le convertirá en uno más de la larga cola de los que han fracasado tras el programa. 

Tiene esperanzas porque cree que son buenos, que pueden hacer algo (Liam, Liam es brutal, y Niall, y Zayn y Harry, por dios, son geniales), pero no dependen de eso solo, dependen de mil cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza una y otra vez: de la gente, de la armonía que sepan formar, de las canciones, de Simon, de las fans.

Llevan un par de semanas en el bungalow del padrastro de Harry y Louis se siente como si no fuera él. Se levanta de puntillas, con cuidado, una noche más. Niall ronca y enmascara el sonido de la puerta cuando la abre. 

La terraza está fría y silenciosa y la piscina parece otra diferente a la que hay por el día de tan serena que está. Expulsa el vaho por la boca y mira cómo desaparece; tras él se ven las estrellas, que se burlan de su insomnio. 

Se queda traspuesto no sabe cuánto tiempo, mordiéndose las uñas y hasta los dedos, un poco, y el sonido de alguien pasando por la puerta le sobresalta. 

Harry entra de culo, empujando la madera y llevando una taza humeante en cada mano. 

—Hey.

Lou sonríe. 

—¿Qué haces despierto?

—Dijo el que está en medio de la noche en la terraza.

—También es verdad —hace sitio a su lado y extiende la manta por las piernas de ambos, cogiendo el té de sus manos—. No sé, no podía dormir. Para lo cual la teína va a venir genial, claro. 

Harry le mira un segundo, culpable, y es demasiado fácil leerle para solo conocerse dos semanas. Le da un poco igual porque ya ha aceptado a Harry como la excepción para todo, es algo que no puede medir con sus baremos normales porque se sale de la tabla, le obliga a aumentarlos y modificarlos una y otra vez.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Da igual, me apetece, gracias. Tampoco es que me haga ya mucho efecto. 

Se quedan en silencio, dando pequeños tragos. Louis no sabía lo frío que estaba hasta que empieza a sentir el calor del té y de Harry a su lado.

Deja las tazas en la mesa cuando terminan y se acurruca contra Harry, él le hace sitio y apoya la espalda en el cojín, le abraza por detrás y hace un amago de cosquillas con los dedos por debajo de la sudadera. 

Louis ríe suave. 

—Paaaara.

Harry le hace caso. Siguen hablando en susurros, intentando no perturbar la paz que se respira. 

—¿No podías dormir?

—Tengo un poco de miedo —confiesa—. ¿Tú?

Nota a Harry moverse tras él, incómodo, y le mira.

—Eso se queda corto —responde Harry—. Algo dentro de mí parecía que querría, no sé. O sea, no hay nada que quiera más que esto, pero es como un precipicio enorme y, tengo como…

—Vértigo —termina Louis, porque _sabe_.

Harry asiente, se recoloca y le mueve hasta que puede poner la barbilla en su hombro. Louis siente su aliento en el cuello y traga saliva. 

—Pero me gusta. Y me gusta esto —dice Harry.

—¿El qué?

Nota cómo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirarle, girándose en el proceso. Harry sonríe, ahora, y Louis siente las mismas tentaciones de siempre de pincharle en el hoyuelo, notarlo en la yema de los dedos.

Se tumba un poco más encima de él, de lado, para poder mirarle. Están cerca, pero no es incómodo, Harry y él han estado así desde el principio, táctiles e inconscientes del espacio personal del otro y para Louis es natural, a estas alturas.

—Esto. Nosotros —Harry cierra los ojos, roza su mandíbula con la nariz, y cuando los abre hay un segundo de duda hasta que, al parecer, lo deja ir—. Tú. 

—¿Yo?

Harry asiente, mordiéndose el labio, adelanta su cara y Louis entra en una mezcla de nervios y anticipación que se diluye en decepción cuando el beso llega a su mejilla, y es capaz de notar en ella la sonrisa de Harry. 

Abre los ojos, preguntándose cuándo los había cerrado y notando el calor que trepa por sus mejillas. Los verdes de Harry le miran, con esa capacidad de enfocarse cien por cien en algo, en él, y quiere apartarle, o toser, desviar la atención; pero lo que hace es hablar, y su voz suena demasiado alta en el silencio que les rodea.

—Ey, Hazza.

—¿Sí?

—Si hago una cosa, ¿no te enfadas? 

El hoyuelo de Harry se profundiza cuando niega. 

Así que Louis deja escapar una sonrisa, se acerca a él milímetro a milímetro, le besa en los labios con los ojos abiertos. 

Es un beso casto, de labios secos y cerrados y Louis ha dado algunos así, y otros mucho más profundos pero ninguno le ha hecho sentir lo que siente ahora, ninguno le ha dado la vuelta en el estómago ni le hecho coger aire como si se hubiese quedado sin él; suspira aún pegado a él y Harry repasa sus labios con la lengua y Louis se derrite contra ella, y se besan pero no pueden dejar de sonreír hasta que se hace simplemente imposible, y Harry estalla en carcajadas que tiene que ahogar contra su cuello. Louis chista intentando que baje el volumen, pero es inútil porque él también se está riendo, de puro calor en su estómago, de los temblores de su propia mano cuando se agarran a la de Harry. 

Respira, y sonríe, y le besa otra vez, porque puede.

 **Su casa, Londres.** _(don’t forget where you belong)_

Los cinco se quedan boquiabiertos la primera vez que ven el complejo donde van a vivir. 

—Lo mismo nos hemos confundido —razona Zayn, mirando cómo entran las furgoneta con ropa y objetos personales de cada uno. 

—Es un puto castillo —aporta Niall, con la cara brillante y los ojos abiertos de par en par. 

Louis sonríe mirando a la fachada de lo que, en efecto, parece un castillo. Moderno, sí, pero lo parece. Se pregunta cuánto cuesta esto. Se pregunta si lo valen, si podrán mantener su estatus como para pagar algo así, se pregunta si lo merecen. 

La mano de Harry se posa sobre su espalda y la siente cada día más grande: solo han pasado unos meses desde que se conocen y Harry empieza a parecer algo salido de una película, Louis puede jurar que si le mira muy, muy fijamente durante un rato, puede notar cómo su cuerpo se expande. 

—Vamos, Lou. 

Van.

**

Cada uno elige su casa y Harry y Louis no tienen ninguna duda en ningún momento, eligen la suya juntos, deciden qué le van a poner “aquí podemos poner un proyector” y “yo quiero de esas luces que iluminan desde abajo en la cocina” y “¿crees que podríamos pedir que se encendieran las lámparas con palmadas?” y ríen como hienas, sin asumir realmente que es suyo. 

Recogen sus bolsas y las van metiendo, algunos libros, y unas cajas con fotos, cuadros. Sacan y colocan los peluches con sus nombres. Louis tira al fondo de su armario una bolsa entera de gorritos de invierno. 

Louis empieza con ganas e ilusión a sacar las cosas, pero a mitad se ha aburrido y está manteniendo una pelota de fútbol en equilibrio, dando pequeños toques con los pies. La deja cuando aparece Harry, oliendo a ducha y con el pelo mojado, y no se molesta ni en parecer culpable. 

Si juega bien sus cartas, seguramente lo acabe haciendo todo Harry.

—Louis, acabamos de llegar, al menos intenta mantener la farsa del orden durante los primeros días. 

—Es lo que hay.

Y es lo que hay, realmente, y tiene la mitad de la ropa tirada encima de la cama. 

—Ya me dirás tú cómo vas a dormir en esa cama —contesta Harry, con tono pretendidamente indiferente.

—Pues parece cómoda, pero por desgracia creo que me veré obligado a dormir en la tuya. 

Harry le agarra por la cintura desde atrás; cuando habla, su aliento le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

—Qué sacrificio.

—Ya ves. Para que luego la gente diga que no soy la viva imagen de la generosidad y el altruismo. 

Harry bufa. 

—Nadie osaría, Lou.

—¿Detecto cierta nota de sarcasmo en tu voz, joven Harold?

—Esa acusación me duele en lo más profundo.

—En lo más profundo te voy a dar yo a ti —responde Louis con un tono que no da espacio a equivocarse. 

Nota cómo Harry se estremece, pegado a él. 

—No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir.

Louis se da la vuelta, con expresión ofendida, le pone las manos sobre el pecho.

—Vas a pagar por eso. ¿Cuándo no he cumplido una promesa?

Harry no contesta y se le queda mirando; sonríe hasta que los hoyuelos asoman en sus mejillas mientras aparta con un dedo el flequillo que cae por la frente de Louis. El sol entra por su espalda y da de lleno en la cara radiante de Harry, tiene los labios rojos y suaves; por su frente caen un par de gotas.

No sabe cuánto pasan así, porque pierde totalmente la noción del tiempo; llega un punto en el que no puede más y tuerce un milímetro la cabeza, Harry le lee al momento. 

Se acercan de un movimiento demasiado aprendido, demasiado natural, y la luz refleja miles de cosas en los ojos verdes, Louis traga saliva justo antes de que sus labios se junten, y automáticamente abre la boca para dejar que la lengua de Harry entre en ella, Harry se bebe a Louis, que le aprieta la espalda y le empuja hasta que llegan a la cama, aparta la ropa que puede con el brazo y se pone encima de él, a horcajadas. Los rizos encuadran su cara, vuelve a besarle, una y otra vez, solo les hace falta un roce de caderas para que el ritmo cambie a algo más desesperado.

Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de cuándo se hace de noche.

*

 **Escenario principal, festival de Leeds.** _(hips don’t lie, you make me wanna shhhh one more time)_

Llegan más tarde de lo que habían planeado a la zona de la acampada pero qué más da si por un rato, tres días, pueden estar juntos y solos y hacer lo que ya casi han olvidado, pasárselo bien sin tener que pensar continuamente donde estarán las cámaras. 

Han pasado seis meses desde que terminó el programa y eso les ha bastado para saber que no les va a durar, que de un momento a otro no podrán ir por la calle tranquilamente sin que los paparazzis les acosen o la gente pida fotos con ellos. Ya lo están viviendo, en menor medida, y se multiplica cada día. 

Le marea un poco, y Louis se agarra a Harry y a la promesa de estos días. 

Montan la tienda (más bien Harry la monta y Louis hace que ayuda, en realidad, porque siempre ha sido así y Harry seguramente tampoco esperaba que fuera a cambiar en esta situación) y se cambian rápido y llegan a tiempo de escuchar a Rise Against con la primera cerveza en la mano. Igualmente, es Rise Against, así que Harry le coge a Louis de la muñeca y le lleva hasta la parte central más cercana al grupo que puede encontrar. Louis pone los ojos en blanco porque él no es precisamente el mayor fan del grupo pero lo hace solo por fastidiar: Harry les adora.

A mitad del concierto empieza a sonar una que, a juzgar por cómo le agarra del antebrazo, le debe gustar. Louis se intenta guardar la sonrisa, pero tiene curiosidad y entrecierra los ojos, centrándose en entender la letra entre los gritos del cantante y de la gente a su alrededor. Harry le sujeta del hombro un segundo y le canta, grave y bajo, lo justo para que le oiga.

_born me, no, I can't change_

Y Louis se muerde el labio porque sabe de lo que habla, cómo no va a saberlo si es lo que les han pedido desde que empezó la locura de One Direction. Cambiad: así os querrá más gente. Zayn, tú más callado; Niall, habla más; Liam, no te cortes el pelo; Louis, deja de volvernos locos; Harry, ¿no te gusta esta chica?

Louis mueve el brazo y rodea su cintura, le acaricia las costillas con los dedos.

*

En cuanto termina el concierto corren con la cerveza hasta el escenario en el que The Vaccines están empezando a montar los instrumentos y Louis se para un segundo a pensar en qué sería de ellos cinco si fueran un grupo así, de festivales, de meterse en una furgoneta enana con los instrumentos y recorrerse el país pasando frío.

Se encoge de hombros y aparta los pensamientos porque es absurdo pensarlo ahora, cuando tienen mucho más de lo que podrían haber soñado, cuando tiene un vaso enorme de cerveza que Harry le devuelve después de darle un trago.

El concierto empieza flojo pero para cuando suena Wolf Pack están saltando y de alguna manera se rozan sus manos continuamente. Ni siquiera son tanto público pero todos se mueven más o menos al unísono, con el ritmo incesante de la batería retumbando en su cuerpo. En un momento Harry se detiene a coger aire y Louis nota cómo le mira largos segundos, le devuelve la mirada y saca la lengua, le agita el pelo como si fuera un niño y Harry cierra los ojos.

Para cuando termina ambos saben que tienen suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo así que compra un botellín de agua para conseguir aguantar en un estado decente al menos hasta que termine el concierto de Thirty Seconds to Mars.

Después ya verán si se dejan llevar. 

Un chico se acerca, le tira de la manga, y ambos se giran.

—Perdón por molestar, pero, ¿eres Louis? ¿Louis Tomlinson?

—Ah. Sip.

El chaval repara después en la cara curiosa de Harry.

—Oh, y Harry también está. Eh, ¿os importaría haceros una foto con nosotros?

Y, no, claro que no. Están uno a cada lado de los dos chicos, se tocan las manos por detrás de las espaldas. 

Son los primeros pero no son los últimos. 

Aún tardan horas en llegar a la tienda, exhaustos y sudados y borrachos, y no se molestan en meterse cada uno en un saco, abren las cremalleras y se tumban juntos, Louis le abraza por detrás y apoya la frente en su nuca. 

*

En el segundo día parece que se ha corrido la voz de que andan por ahí, porque aunque no llega a molestar, la gente que pide sacarse una foto con ellos gotea durante todo el día y parte de la noche, hasta que la falta de luz les oculta de los ojos ajenos. 

Las botas se les enganchan en el barro al bailar, y las luces les ciegan y la música les ensordece, y Louis no recuerda habérselo pasado tan bien en la vida. A ratos, cuando están en medio de un concierto, siente la mano de Harry en su cintura y se aprieta contra su hombro; nota sus labios en el pelo, un segundo, y los dedos que suben hasta su nuca. A Louis le gustaría echarse hacia ellos, como hace siempre, pero la gente empuja y lo único que consigue es que Harry se pegue más a él.

Lo cual es un poco como una tortura, porque están literalmente pegados y hay demasiado roce, cuando les empujan y Harry acaba detrás, agarrándole de la cintura y no dejando que se aleje de él. Les hacen pegarse el uno al otro y no puede dejar de notar un movimiento de caderas tras él que es cualquier cosa menos sin querer.

Louis mira hacia atrás, y Harry intenta sonreír inocente, pero no cuela. 

—Qué haces. 

Se encoge de hombros contra su cuerpo. 

—Quiero ir a la tienda y hacerte de todo. 

—Contrólate, Harry —pero sabe que se está poniendo un poco colorado, le arde la cara aunque no se pueda ver con las luces del concierto. 

Se gira un poco y le mira, observa la cara brillante y el pelo sobre los ojos verdes. Harry parece fabricado de otro material que no es de aquí, que no es terrestre, parece otra cosa. Parece que ha aparecido aquí solo para romper a Louis de todas las maneras, con la mirada y con las manos y con su mera existencia. Louis le quiere a un nivel que no puede contabilizar, no puede saberlo porque es demasiado grande y le encoge el estómago; piensa “qué sentía antes de ti”, piensa “no recuerdo lo que es no quererte”, y Harry parpadea, se le expande la sonrisa y el hoyuelo que Louis tiene en su campo de visión se hunde en su piel. 

No puede más. 

Coge a Harry de la mano y le guía, desviándose a un lado del escenario, una esquina en la que se ha fijado antes, al llegar. Busca con la cabeza, se asegura de que nadie les está mirando y les cuela por una de las vallas, detrás de las pantallas gigantes. 

Le mueve hacia la oscuridad y le agarra de la cintura con las dos manos y estampa los labios contra los suyos y Harry responde el beso con energías redobladas; Louis saborea la cerveza y disfruta de los dedos de Harry en su pelo, cuando lo agarra para moverle la cabeza y poder apretarle más contra él. 

—¿No aguantabas el camino hasta la tienda para tocarme, eh? —jadea en su oído cuando Louis baja por su cuello y muerde y absorbe y _vuelve a morder_. 

—Cállate —responde, colando una mano entre ellos dos y alcanzando el botón, porque no puede escucharle, se siente abrumado por todo, borracho de alcohol y de la presencia de Harry—, cállate —y no debería oírse pero el ruido de la cremallera vibra entre sus cuerpos y nota cómo Harry se estremece, se agarra fuerte a sus hombros—, cállate, cállate —cuando mete los dedos bajo el calzoncillo y le encuentra duro y le hace gemir con el primer movimiento de su mano. 

El ritmo de la batería y de los bajos les retumba en el pecho durante la canción, y Louis no aminora el ritmo, no le da tregua y mueve la mano y le besa fuerte, agarrándole de la mandíbula, tirándole del pelo, le muerde el cuello y Harry gruñe y gime y le sigue cuanto puede; a Louis se le pasa por la cabeza la marea de gente a tres metros que no saben, que no tienen _ni idea_ , que no ven la cara de desesperación de Harry mientras se sujeta a él para no caer, la masa anónima que no le escucha, _cállate, Harry_ , y la voz del cantante les pregunta si _do you wanna, do you wanna, do you want it all_ ; y el grito del orgasmo de Harry se funde con el aplauso ensordecedor del público.

Louis le deja descansar unos minutos, besándole y, cuando se recupera, Harry descansa la mano en la piel caliente entre su hombro y el cuello. 

—El mejor concierto _de la historia_.

Louis asiente contra sus labios.

* 

**La casa de Liam, Londres.** _(they don't know I've waited all my life / just to find a love that feels this right)_

A Louis no le sorprende cuando le dan a Harry un golpecito en el hombro y le hablan por lo bajo, justo cuando salen tras la actuación. Lo raro es que no le hayan llamado a él, también, pero parece que por una vez le dejan estar. 

No le importaría ir y hacer de apoyo a Harry, cuya mandíbula puede ver apretada mientras habla con ellos. Tampoco necesitar ir ahí para saber qué le están dicienco, porque se lo han dicho a él incontables veces.

“Basta de tocaros”. “Basta de miraros”. Al principio eran más discretos, más suaves, decían “simplemente rebajad un poco el tono”, pero después la discreción se perdió, empezaron las órdenes y las acusaciones y las amenazas por contrato. 

Y se supone que Louis disimula mejor, pero cuando es Harry el que provoca, el que le mira desde el otro lado del escenario y le sonríe, el que hace insinuaciones sexuales, Louis no puede no seguirle, es su centro de gravedad, su centro de _todo_.

No cree que lo entiendan, pero es que _no puede_. El magnetismo es demasiado grande; el tiempo que han estado haciéndolo sin que a nadie le preocupe, aún mayor. 

Ve cómo Harry se aparta el flequillo con un movimiento de cabeza y les mira, desafiante, diciendo algo que Louis no puede saber qué es.

Ella bufa, se recoloca las gafas y le despacha con una mano. 

Harry mira hacia donde están los demás, que observan impotentes y después mira a Louis, que sinceramente no sabe qué expresión tiene ahora en la cara.

Harry sale del backstage hacia el coche por la parte trasera, como una exhalación.

Van todos a casa de Liam, esa noche, porque a pesar de todo lo que le dicen, de las bromas con “Daddy Direction” y “hermano mayor”, lo cierto es que _funciona_ ; es fácil sentirse relajado a su alrededor. 

Louis ha ido sufriendo todo el día un enfado que ha aumentado progresivamente. No es con Harry, nunca con Harry, pero la situación a veces le desborda un poco y necesita un segundo de espacio. No han hablado desde que han llegado. Niall está con Harry en el salón; Louis ha decidido recluirse en la terraza, desde donde les puede ver, de soslayo. 

—No veo cuál es el puto problema —se queja Harry. Habla bajo, pero Louis le oye igual.

Niall le mira con una sonrisa tímida, de apoyo, y Harry se sienta con él en el sofá, se deja caer con un suspiro frustrado.

Pasan un rato mirando la tele y al final Harry se tumba, poniendo los pies encima del regazo de Niall, y éste hace un par de veces amago de cosquillas; a Harry se le escapa la risa entre los labios. 

A Louis le da rabia no ser él el que le haga sonreír.

—No tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes? 

Harry gira la cabeza hacia Niall de un movimiento algo brusco, y él resplandece con cariño. Por un momento el mismo Louis se siente abrumado, está tan agradecido de tenerles, de tenerles a todos, de que no estén Harry y él solos en esto que a veces le cuesta no pasarse el día abrazados a ellos tres. Harry parece sentir algo parecido, y lo refleja poniendo el calcetín en la nariz de Niall y desencadenando una guerra de cojines.

Zayn aparece en el momento justo para salvar una de las lámparas. 

—Liam os va a matar —pero se ríe y esquiva uno de los cojines que vuela hacia él—. ¡Liam, se van a cargar tu salón!

Se escucha su voz desde la cocina.

—¡Como se rompa algo os vais a comer los cachos!

*

Se han quedado todos en la sala viendo alguna mierda en la tele, pero Louis no puede aguantar la tensión muy bien, no hoy, así que se va al cuarto.

No tarda mucho en oír unos pasos y un toque de nudillos en su puerta. No se molesta en contestar, ni en levantar la mirada del móvil. No sabe para qué lee twitter, porque no es como si nadie dijera nada mucho más interesante que “louis sígueme” y “louis fóllame”. 

Harry se sienta a su lado y al momento se siente culpable, porque sabe que está triste y eso es algo que no soporta, que esté triste por él. Lo odia. Lo odia más que a la organización, lo odia más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. 

Todo su enfado se va, lo sustituye una sensación difusa que le deja incómodo; no están acostumbrados a hacerse daño y quizá por eso duele más. 

—Lo siento, Lou. Voy a- —comienza, pero Louis le interrumpe. Tiene que entenderlo.

—Shh, Haz. Hazza —paladea el apodo, no le mira—. A mí tampoco me gusta, sabes. _Lo sabes_.

Harry asiente y la culpa se le refleja en los ojos.

—No me gusta esconderme. No sé hacerlo, Lou. 

—A juzgar por lo que se lee, creo que a mí tampoco me sale muy bien. 

Louis aún no le mira, y coge aire, y ya lo confiesa porque, total, qué más da. 

—Todo el tema de tú con las chicas… Y cuando me preguntan, se supone que debería disimular, se supone que debería hacerlo mejor—se ríe, una risa un poco cansada y harta —, es ridículo pero es que por dios, quién se va a creer eso. NInguna de esas soñaría siquiera con conseguir alguien como tú ni en siete vidas. 

—Idiota —se le escapa, pero no puede evitar que le tiren los labios para una sonrisa.

—Es verdad —le sale la afirmación en un tono extraño, es posible que incluso esté haciendo un puchero—. ¿Tú crees que podrías querer a alguna? 

Hay algo, quizá, una duda que se le escapa bajo el timbre burlón de su voz y eso tampoco lo puede evitar, las inseguridades que le aparecen a veces. Harry le pega un golpe con el hombro y Louis aprovecha la vuelta y la inercia para apoyar la cabeza en él. Harry se relaja automáticamente, apoya los labios en el pelo liso, aspira. 

—No sabría cómo.

—¿Cómo qué? —susurra él.

—Cómo quererles. 

Louis coge con los dedos la tela de su pantalón, juega con ella antes de hablar otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno —dice Harry contra su pelo—, ninguna es tú, ¿no?

Eso hace que gire la cabeza, la levante y clave los ojos en los suyos. No es como si no lo supiera, no podría no saberlo con lo obvio que es Harry; pero no se lo dicen así, no tan íntimo ni tan real, no todos los días. 

Le besa con labios húmedos, y le pican un poco los ojos pero se calma al sentirle en su boca, al notar el calor de su pierna bajo los dedos. Le aprieta un poco y Harry se estremece, le acerca más a él. 

—Harry, tenemos que —mentir, engañar, disimular, ocultar—. Es peor si no lo hacemos. Será peor. 

Harry gruñe, asiente una vez y sigue besándole, con lengua y dientes y con la mano apoyada en su nuca, y Louis calla, solo quiere quedarse ahí y que le muerda los labios hasta que estén magullados y el calor suba por sus mejillas y vuelva a parecer por unos minutos que todo es como era antes.

No quiere decir nada más porque solo quiere tenerle para él, y ahora mismo duele pensar que es, literalmente, demasiado pedir. 

*

 **Un bar cualquiera, Manchester.** _(my judgement is clouded / like tonight's sky)_

El problema de Louis es que él no es solo él. Harry no tiene la misma situación, tiene una hermana, sí, pero es mayor, tiene ya la vida hecha. Las de Louis no, son pequeñas y aún les queda demasiada escuela que pasar. Bastante tienen con llevar su apellido, solo les faltaba tener que cargar con- 

No es que Louis piense que es _malo_ , sobre todo porque eso significa HarryyLouis y, sinceramente, no está dispuesto a aceptar que hay algo que no sea bueno en eso. Pero las consecuencias pueden ser… complicadas. Solo pensar en que a una de sus hermanas le digan algo de más le hierve la sangre, y él no está ahí para defenderlas, ni siquiera estaría en el mismo país, seguramente, si pasara.

Su madre lo sabe, claro, porque fue la primera que lo supo. Que supo lo de él, y seguramente la primera que se olió lo de él y Harry, antes de que le importase a nadie, cuando podían mirarse tranquilamente sin tener que confirmar que no había ninguna cámara apuntándoles.

Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, y Louis lo recibe como lo que es, aunque sepa que a Harry le hace aún menos gracia que a él. 

Es todo un cúmulo de cosas que Louis no sabe cuándo van a explotar, pero tiene la certeza de que lo harán. Es demasiado. 

Harry bebe después del concierto tal cantidad de pintas que, sinceramente, Louis no pensaba que podrían entrar en el cuerpo de _nadie_. Baila aleatoriamente, un poco como siempre y decide ignorarle cuando intenta decirle que baje el ritmo.

—Tú también estás borracho. 

—Sí, pero no he tirado cuatro sillas ya bailando, Harry.

Se encoge de hombros, sonríe contra el vaso que se lleva a los labios y Louis frunce el ceño cuando termina y le queda espuma sobre el labio.

—Tienes espuma, desastre.

Harry abre la boca y Louis ve la lengua que asoma sin llegar a salir. 

—Limpiamela tú.

Retos. Las cosas son así la mitad de las veces entre ellos dos, siempre lo ha sido, a que no haces esto, Louis, a que no te atreves, Lou, pintémosle la cara a Zayn, Lou, ven a mi habitación a la noche, Louis, Lou, _Lou_.

Se maldice a sí mismo porque nunca, nunca le puede decir que no. Así que se la limpia con un dedo y Harry gira la cabeza, más coordinado de lo que parecía hace un minuto y se lo muerde, suave, absorbe un poco y Louis traga saliva, y tendría que estar pensando en que están en un bar cualquiera, que les pueden ver, pero no consigue hacerlo porque el mundo se ha reducido a Harry, a Harry y su boca, a Harry y su lengua rodeándole el dedo. 

Harry se echa hacia atrás de repente y le mira con una sonrisa malvada, se lleva su pinta y baila con Liam, que le sonríe, también algo tocado, y Louis se queda en la barra del bar, con la bragueta tirante y pensando cosas horribles de Harry, que le mira cada dos por tres.

Se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se le marca toda la largura del cuello, la mirada de Louis baja por él y traga saliva al llegar a las clavículas, le brilla la piel ahí, en el medio, y Louis quiere lamer hasta desgastar. 

Harry le mira y adelanta los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba para que vaya hacia él y Louis no tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad, no la tiene, y punto; asi que va hacia él y se deja dar la vuelta y se deja agarrar por detrás, porque están borrachos y el bar está oscuro; Harry le pasa los brazos por la cintura y baila con él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Louis sabe que no debe, que de verdad, lo último que tiene que hacer es mover la cabeza pero se le va sola, le mira y está, joder, está tan cerca y le mira a través de las pestañas negras, negras, negras y tiene los labios rojos, rojos, rojos y posiblemente ni un holocausto podría parar que Louis se adelante y le bese, y cuele la lengua cuando Harry abre la boca al momento, receptivo y haciendo pequeños ruidos que siente más que oye. 

No le preocupa nada, porque están solos, ¿no? solo están ellos y los chicos y tienen derecho, joder, tienen derecho a disfrutarse un rato el uno al otro sin tener que estar encerrados. 

Además, se supone que las cámaras están prohibidas, así que no tienen nada que temer.

*

 **Un despacho, un camerino, la habitación de un hotel, Dublín.** _(I'll be gone, gone tonight / the fire beneath my feet is burning bright)_

El vídeo le corta la respiración. No hay manera de saber que son ellos dos, no realmente, si no fuera porque _hay_ fotos de ellos en el mismo bar, antes y durante y después, hay vídeos de Louis medio borracho por el hall del hotel, hay fotos de su maldita cara mirando a Harry como si fuera el sol por la mañana. 

Dios. 

Louis se pasa tres días con el estómago encogido, esperando la llamada que sabe que tiene que llegar, y cuando ésto ocurre, casi siente alivio. 

*

Louis conoce a Eleanor desde hace tiempo. Su opinión sobre ella no va más allá de las palabras que han intercambiado cuando ha aparecido en algunos de los eventos más privados, y Louis no tiene nada en su contra hasta que ve la foto encima de la mesa.

Louis apenas la mira un segundo. 

—¿Qué es esto?

La chica que está en la mesa delante de él pone los ojos en blanco, porque por desgracia sabe que Louis no es idiota. 

—Ya sabes quién es. Y ya sabes para qué te lo enseño. 

—Pero, espera. Hemos hecho todo lo que nos habéis dicho —ante su mirada, Louis aprieta los puños—. En la medida de lo posible. No podéis pretender que-

Ella levanta una mano.

—No ha sido suficiente y no dejan de hablar, así que esto es lo que toca —relaja el tono y suspira un segundo—. Mira, Louis, el mercado americano no os conoce como el británico. Aquí os vieron en el programa y os dejan hacer lo que queráis y os quieren casi sin reservas; pero cuando lleguemos allí, y si quieres de verdad que lleguemos allí, eso va a cambiar: es la primera vez que aparecéis. Todos tenemos que hacer un sacrificio, ¿sí?

Intenta mantener la cara indiferente, intenta no dejar traslucir lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza, pero sabe que no lo consigue. 

*

Lo primero que hace es hablar con su madre. Discuten, y puede que ella tenga razón y sea lo mejor, pero a Louis no le hace ni la más mínima gracia. ¿Qué más les da que piensen que está con Harry? Jay habla con gente, habla con personas que han trabajado bajo la misma organización. 

Louis se desespera cada vez un poco más, y Harry lo nota.

—Hey —le dice, agarrándole por el hombro—. ¿Todo bien?

Quizá lo pueda evitar, piensa. Quizá se quede en unos meses intentando que se hagan fotos juntos, quizá no tenga que decir nada, porque en el punto en el que están casi han dejado de mirar las noticias. Hacer que Harry se preocupe por algo que lo mismo se queda en agua de borrajas le parece mal, casi injusto, así que sonríe y asiente, poniendo la mano sobre la de Harry.

—Solo estoy cansado. 

Harry roza la nariz contra su pelo y Louis se siente una mierda, porque odia mentirle, pero a veces es demasiado inocente, demasiado optimista, y es la diferencia entre ellos dos. Pero es precisamente por eso por lo que no debe saberlo, no todavía, porque si hay algo que Louis quiere conservar a lo largo del tiempo que dure One Direction es Harry, el Harry de dieciséis años que siempre pensará primero lo bueno de la gente, que siempre pensará lo bueno de Louis.

Aunque bien sabe Louis que no lo merece. 

* 

El contrato es largo y tedioso, con cláusulas que Louis no se hubiera podido imaginar que pudiesen firmarse. Hay cláusulas sobre besos, sobre apariciones, sobre multas y rescisión de contrato musical, sobre _la maldita ropa_ que tienen que llevar. 

Simbiosis, le dicen. Ella gana fama y una posible carrera de modelo, él estabilidad, fin de los rumores, todo será perfecto en cuanto se haga pasar por heterosexual. 

Es lo bonito del mundo real, y Louis quiere llorar. No lo hace, sin embargo, pero quiere hacerlo, quiere coger los papeles y lanzárselos a la cara y romperlos y pegar un puñetazo al primero que se ponga por delante. La mano de su madre en su hombro ayuda, ayuda un poco; y aunque le de rabia que ella también se vea envuelta en todo esto, le causa un alivio egoísta no sentirse solo. 

La firma de Eleanor, al otro lado del papel, es redonda y suave y le recuerda a todo lo que es ella y que no quiere tener cerca. Él quiere la escritura angulosa de Harry; quiere las formas que empiezan a estirarse en su cuerpo, quiere sus rizos y sus hoyuelos y su nariz. Quiere la largura de su espalda y su sonrisa cuando se despierta a su lado. Quiere sus ojos verdes, quiere su voz grave. 

Louis coge aire una, dos veces. El boli tiembla al escribir su nombre.

*

 

De alguna manera, pasa una semana y Louis aún no ha hablado con él. Es lo único que les ha pedido, que le dejen a él decírselo a los chicos, y al menos han aceptado ese término. Debería tener un par de semanas de margen, y quiere hacerlo lo antes posible, pero no es tan fácil. Están preparando la salida del nuevo disco, y todas las noches hay algún programa y Louis, sinceramente, está algo perdido. No es como si a Harry no le hubieran hecho sacarse fotos con chicas solo por publicidad, ha sido lo mismo desde el principio, pero no es igual. Louis va a tener que llevarla a casa, va a tener que sacarse fotos con la familia y Harry y él van a tener que reducir todo su contacto. 

Va a tener que llevarla _de gira_ , por el amor de dios. 

Harry le coge la mano por detrás de Niall cuando hacen la reverencia al final de la actuación, y Louis se agarra a ella. 

*

—Hey, Louis, si te han puesto una nueva novia. 

La voz de Zayn recorre todo el cuarto, y Louis puede ver en el espejo su propia expresión de pánico. Están los cinco solos, esperando a que el equipo de estilismo, con Lou a la cabeza, les comience a preparar. 

—Eh-

—Uh —escucha a Harry—. ¿A Louis? Qué raro. ¿Quién es?

—Pues —continua Zayn—, es una chica que ya hemos visto alguna vez, espera a ver si pone el nombre.

Louis suspira y maldice en bajo su propia cobardía. 

—Eleanor. Se llama Eleanor. 

El silencio se extiende denso sobre sus cabezas.

—No pensé que fuera a salir tan pronto y os lo tenía que haber dicho, sobre todo-

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —la voz de Harry le responde con un deje de preocupación que se acentúa con su ceño fruncido, y Louis se da la vuelta y le encara, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de los demás.

Cuando va a responder, la puerta se abre y ya no están solos. Louis le le mira suplicante.

—Mira, ahora no puedo. Luego hablamos, ¿sí?

—Vale. Luego —Harry no parece convencido, pero al menos lo deja estar.

*

No han tenido una bronca así en, bueno, nunca, al menos que él recuerde. Harry casi _grita_ , joder, y Louis no le ha visto esos ojos nunca, salvajes y brillantes y mirándole a él con tanto enfado. 

—Es solo, es solo tempo-

—El problema no es ella, bueno, sí, lo es, pero, joder, Louis. Podíamos haberlo hablado —se le rompe la voz, ahí, y Louis quiere morirse en ese momento, alargar la mano y atraerle hacia él y que no llore, por dios, que no llore por su culpa—. ¿Eso es todo el peso de mi opinión en esto?

Y Louis quiere hablar, quiere decirle que lo hizo por él, que se equivocó pero que no quería ocultarlo, era solo que-

Bueno.

Que Louis quiere protegerle y a veces olvida que llevan en esto el mismo tiempo, que Harry ya no tiene dieciséis años ni es suave ni débil como antes. Se le olvida que a veces le ha tenido que proteger él, cuando todo se hacía demasiado, con una sonrisa y una mano en su espalda, cuando todos tenían derecho a tocarle menos el propio Louis. 

—Esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, ¿sabes?

Harry se pasa el dorso de la mano por los ojos, se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

—No sé si es fácil o no, Lou —no aparta la mirada ahora ni un segundo de él, y su voz sale ronca—. No lo sé porque sé leerte, pero me mientes y- 

—No te-

—Me lo ocultas, no me vengas con tecnicismos, sabes que me da igual.

—Pensaba decírtelo, es solo que —suspira—. Pensé que iba a tener más tiempo. 

Harry ríe y ese sonido le hace a Louis hacer una mueca, suena amargada y dolida y, no puede creer lo que les está pasando. 

—Cualquiera hubiese esperado que algo así me lo hubieras dicho a mí el primero —agita la cabeza—. _El primero_. Esto me afecta tanto como a ti. Te voy a tener que ver con- Joder. Joder.

Y es injusto, lo es, porque es diferente para ambos, pero Louis lo intenta, otra vez.

—Ella no es nadie, Harry, no me importa —si suena un poco desesperado, nadie le puede culpar.

—Ahora mismo no sé ni si te importo yo, ni si me importa nada a mí, Louis. 

Levanta los brazos y los deja caer, sale de la habitación con los hombros hundidos y Louis cree que debería ir tras él, que debería obligarle a quedarse a su lado, pero no tiene fuerzas y no sabe cómo lo recibirá; y es raro sentir eso porque ellos dos siempre se han movido por la misma longitud de onda, como si vibraran a la vez, como si fueran uno. 

Se mete a dormir antes de las diez de la noche, le pican los ojos contra la almohada y aprieta los párpados hasta que le duelen; apaga el móvil ignorando los mensajes de Zayn y para evitar hacer algo patético como escribir a Harry y rogarle que venga a verle. 

La cama es demasiado grande y demasiado fría y está demasiado vacía sin Harry; y Louis se ahoga en ella y en su propia culpa.


	2. Segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a imaginar, esta vez, su historia hasta el final, por lo que les prohíben decirse y por las decisiones equivocadas, por no saber volver atrás; por lo que pueden perder.
> 
> Vamos a imaginar cinco besos que Harry y Louis no se dieron. 
> 
> Y uno que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, todas las del mundo, a mi beta, cheerleader, casi-terapeuta **driate** , que se ponía con ello a horas intempestivas a pesar de mi irregularidad y me siguió dando ánimos hasta cuando me desesperaba. 
> 
> Esto no sería ni la mitad sin ti, la verdad.
> 
> A vosotras: siento la tardanza, pero esto se me alargó bastante más de lo que pretendía, y se me complicó, y se ha convertido en mi niño.
> 
> Todas las notas del primer capítulo siguen vigentes.

**El salón de Liam, la habitación de Louis, Londres.** _(but now when i see you with her, it tears my world apart)_

Zayn le ha dicho alguna vez que las fans creen que la casa de Harry, la que compró él solo, está vacía. Las fans de ellos dos, sobre todo, y es jodidamente raro pensar que hay gente que dedica tantísimo tiempo a la idea de que estén juntos, pero a estas alturas ya poco queda en su vida que no lo sea. La cuestión es que tienen razón, pero sólo en parte: la casa tiene muebles, y cocina y paga las facturas de lo que consume, y alguien contratado va a limpiarla todas las semanas. Así que en el más amplio significado de la palabra, no, no lo está. 

Pero no tiene nada. No tiene los posters de Harry ni las tazas de Louis, ni corchos con fotos, ni post-its en la nevera. No tiene ropa en los armarios, no tiene cajas de té repartidas por los cajones

Harry acepta que han acertado. Otra vez.

Ahora piensa en esa casa, y se le ocurre que la organización no va a parar en Louis y El- ella. Después irán a por Harry, seguramente. No vale con los rumores, tienen que ver a Harry en la casa, quizá saliendo de ella de vez en cuando, e incluso él lo entiende porque, si vas a mantener una mentira, lo tienes que hacer hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Se pregunta si en el contrato pondrá algo de irse a vivir juntos. Se pregunta si en el contrato hay besos, si hay aniversarios, si tienen que coger la misma habitación en los hoteles. 

Siente ganas de vomitar. 

*

Louis y él llevan días sin tocarse, y es literalmente el mayor tiempo que han pasado así. 

Desde el anuncio de Eleanor nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo, y todo lo que antes al menos era llevable, al principio incluso divertido (mirarse en secreto, hacerse señales, tocarse cuando podían), ahora adquiere en su mente un tono turbio de manera retroactiva. Las revistas se han hecho eco del romance en una semana, twitter vibra con el cotilleo, y las historias sobre cómo se conocieron hacen a Harry fruncir el ceño, porque hay que ser cruel para encima decir que se conocieron a través de él. 

Pero, sinceramente, llegado un momento incluso eso deja de importarl. Porque duele tanto, tanto, que empieza a darle igual. 

Siguen viviendo juntos, pero no se dirigen la palabra y es lo más difícil que ha hecho Harry en la vida.

*

Les quedan un par de días en Londres antes de empezar la promo previa a la gira y Harry se acerca a casa de Liam. Zayn y Niall están en casa del último y están compartiendo cerveza y porros, pero a él no le apetece ninguna de las dos cosas. 

Liam debe estar tirado en el sofá, piensa cuando toca el timbre, seguramente viendo la nueva temporada de X-Factor porque _realmente_ le gustaba el programa de antes y disfruta viendo a los grupos, sobre todo.

Le abre la puerta.

—Hey, Harry.

Harry va a hablar, pero no le sale. 

—Anda, entra.

Le lleva hasta el sofá y le deja tumbarse y apoyar la cabeza en su regazo, tapándole con la manta.

—¿Lou está-

—Seh. Con ella. Alguna cena o algo, no me ha dicho. 

—No os decís mucho últimamente. 

Harry asiente, se tapa la cabeza con la manta, apretándose los ojos, pero Liam se la levanta y le hace mirarle.

—Sabes lo que está siendo para él también, verdad.

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Me lo tenía que haber dicho. Fue injusto y _me lo tenía que haber dicho_. 

—Ya, pero-

—Es guapa. No es que yo tire mucho por- ya sabes, pero es guapa. Pegan —Liam le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir —continúa, gesticulando bajo la manta—, es que igual, no sé.

 _Igual es más fácil_ , es lo que inunda su cabeza, y le duele pensar eso y le retuerce el estómago pero Harry está intentando no ser egoísta. Lo ha pensado, lo ha pensado mucho rato en toda la semana en la que casi no ha dormido, y es que, igual es _lo mejor_. Que Louis tenga alguien con el que pueda estar tranquilo, porque Louis se lo merece, y quizá no alguien con el que siempre va a ser así, escondiéndose y disimulando y saliendo por las partes de atrás, como si fueran el sucio secreto del otro.

Incluso aunque no fuera todo así, incluso aunque salieran del armario, Harry sabe lo que tendrán. No le importa pasarlo él, porque ya tuvo su buena ración de abusones en el instituto, por raro y por bisexual y por tener la cara demasiado inocente y el cuerpo demasiado pequeño. 

Ahora sería el mundo entero, o la mitad de él, sería cambiar las preguntas sobre si le gustan las mujeres mayores a qué le gusta de Louis, a qué le gusta hacer con él, a que todas esas intrigas que hay sobre ellos por separado se conviertan en las de ellos dos. 

Y no es tonto ni ciego para saber que su situación difiere de la de Louis, porque las hermanas más pequeñas ni siquiera saben que Harry es más que un amigo. Louis le consultó esa decisión, y Harry no deja de darle vueltas a su cabeza cómo alguien que confía tanto en él para algunas cosas no le ha dicho de antemano algo como lo de Eleanor. 

—¿Harry? —insiste Liam, cuando pasa demasiado tiempo sin decir nada.

Se encoge de hombros y deja salir las palabras a duras penas.

—Igual para él es, no sé. Más fácil.

—No, no, no, Harry, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Sabes que Louis no la quiere, no seas paranoico. 

—Ahora —confiesa, a susurros—. Pero, Li, Louis y yo ya no podemos hacer nada juntos. Y con ella puede, puede ir a sitios y-

Liam le mira de hito en hito. 

—¿Cuándo le ha importado eso a Louis? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Es por eso que no le hablas? 

—No lo sé. No quiero. Cada vez que le miro pienso en —ni siquiera puede decir su nombre en alto. Es patético —. Lo odio. 

Le enfada mirarle, y eso también duele, porque nunca, nunca había sentido algo así con Louis. Nunca había estado tan enfadado, ni tan triste, ni tan… lejos. 

Liam suspira fuerte y le acaricia los rizos.

—Me gustaría darte una solución fácil, pero no sé cómo lo llevaría yo, la verdad. Solo sé, Harry, y lo digo totalmente en serio, que os conozco desde el minuto uno y si hay alguien que puede superar esto, sois vosotros dos. 

Harry se coge fuerte a su pierna, sin responder. Puede que esté llorando un poco, pero no es como si él o Liam fueran a decir nada. 

* 

Vuelve a casa mucho más tarde, después de quedarse traspuesto un buen rato mientras Liam terminaba de ver el programa. Ve el coche de Louis aparcado en la entrada. Las luces están apagadas, y Harry entra lo más silencioso posible. 

No le hace falta para ir a la suya pero aún así pasa por delante de la habitacion de Louis. Le echa de menos en todas partes, pero una de las cosas que más le mata es despertarse y descubrir que otra mañana más está solo en la cama. Les empezó a pasar desde que les prohibieron dormir en el mismo cuarto en los hoteles, también, aunque a veces Paul hiciera la vista gorda, y ahora también en casa, pero esto no es culpa de nadie más que de ellos dos. 

Louis ha dejado la puerta abierta, y Harry da un paso dentro del cuarto, con los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. No le ve, pero le escucha, la respiración pausada, una tos de vez en cuando, y Harry quiere meterse en la cama con él, abrazarle, dejar que les entre el sueño juntos, intentar descansar. 

Deja la habitación en silencio. 

*

 **Una entrevista, un coche, el pub The Old Cock, Halifax.** _(and you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay while you’re making all the same mistakes)_

No es que Harry tenga idea de seguir como están, haciéndose el vacío, pero en cuanto se acercan hay fricción, y no de la buena. 

Lo curioso es que casi es más fácil no coincidir, porque están en plena promoción pre-gira y pasan tan poco tiempo en casa como cuando están viajando y durmiendo en hoteles. Es fácil evitar coincidir durante el día, y por la noche, a veces espera hasta que se imagina que ya estará dormido para volver a casa, otras se deja caer en la de alguno de los otros chicos.

Intentan relajan la tensión dirigiéndose alguna palabra cuando el peso de la conversación cae en otros, y consiguen superar las entrevistas gracias a ellos. Harry está incómodo y frustrado y no sabe cómo decirle a Louis cuál es el problema, no le apetece hablar con él y menos de _ella_ , ni de ellos, ni de nada, en general.

Un martes, de los días más fríos hasta ahora, terminan una entrevista en una emisora y siente que la ciudad le va a ahogar. No le suele pasar en Londres, es su sitio, su casa, pero hoy está… Cruza un par de palabras con parte del equipo de relaciones públicas, y no consigue todo el tiempo que quiere pero sí un día, que ya es algo. Se cruza con Louis en el pasillo, carraspea y él le mira, cauto.

—Hoy no voy a casa.

Louis no deja traslucir demasiado. Si Harry no le conociera como lo hace, su expresión le parecería indiferente.

Como sí le conoce, puede ver el ligero movimiento de las cejas, el de los ojos al entrecerrarse un milímetro, el sutil alzamiento de la barbilla. Y Harry espera el golpe, que no tarda en llegar en forma de expresión sarcástica y tono sibilante.

—Bueno, _Harry_ , no es como si fuera a notar la diferencia. 

Harry abre la boca para contestar, pero Louis levanta la mano y se aleja, ocultando una expresión cansada, dándole la espalda.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana.

La ira bulle en el estómago de Harry, aprieta los puños hasta hacerse daño y cuando sale, le cuesta más que nunca sonreír a las fans.

Se escabulle hasta montar en el coche que le han preparado y dan vueltas por la ciudad, con el gorro calado hasta las cejas y la bufanda tapándole la cara. No hace falta ir por el centro, se mueven por la zona exterior de Londres, donde mucha menos gente espera verle y aún menos le reconocen. Pone la radio pero la quita cuando oye la voz de Zayn empezando a cantar, y el sonido le _oprime_ , necesita algo y no sabe qué, pero lo necesita ya. 

Saca el móvil y escribe un mensaje, recibiendo respuesta inmediata. Le dice la dirección al chófer, que levanta las cejas pero no responde nada, escribiéndola en el gps y saliendo de la ciudad. 

Harry mira por la ventana, aliviado. 

*

Ed no dice nada cuando toca el timbre de su casa, sólo pone los ojos en blanco cuando le ve, durante un segundo, y le atrae en un abrazo que le hace sentirse pequeño y protegido. 

El pelo naranja le hace cosquillas en la nariz.

—Parece que te podría venir bien un poco de alcohol.

—Si con un poco te refieres a que sequemos el pub, es exactamente lo que necesito. 

Ed deja salir una carcajada negando con la cabeza, pero le hace pasar y no le pregunta por Louis. 

En su pub de siempre ya les conocen, y Harry da gracias una y otra vez porque tienen la mesa más escondida libre. Les falta grabar su nombre con las llaves, porque ya era en la que Ed siempre se sentaba antes de (la fama, el dinero) sacar el disco. Ed lleva la guitarra a la espalda. No lo hace siempre, pero debe andar componiendo algo y Harry se para a pensar de repente que lo mismo le ha interrumpido y no puede evitar sentirse culpable. 

—Podrías haberme dicho que estabas liado. 

Ed no se molesta ni en mirarle. 

—Nah, la tengo casi ya. Además, sabes que compongo mejor borracho. 

—No te equivoques, crees que lo haces mejor, pero por mucho que te empeñes, tus rimas no funcionan.

—Cállate la boca, mis rimas son perfectas.

—Per _dona_ —y saca la libreta del bolsillo, buscando hacia el principio.

Ed gruñe. 

—Odio esa libreta.

Harry desestima sus quejas con un movimiento de la mano y encuentra la página del cuando estuvo bebiendo un día entero con él, en casa, mientras tocaba la guitarra y componía una versión guarrísima de _Little Things_ con rimas que ni haciendo el esfuerzo.

La canta en alto a pesar de los intentos de Ed para callarle ( _and I’m in lust with you, all of your little dick_ ), y para cuando piden otra ronda, a Harry le duele el estómago de reír. 

*

Dos horas y cuatro pintas después, Harry ya no ríe. _The Old Cock_ está prácticamente vacío, y el dueño ha bajado la música cuando Ed lo ha pedido. Toca en bucle los acordes del estribillo de _Lego House_ y deja que Harry hable, como hacen siempre. 

Harry piensa, entre la bruma del alcohol, que debería pagarle algo por la terapia.

No quiere decir nada de Louis, no aún, no hasta que esté aún más borracho. Ed mueve la mirada de la mesa a sus ojos, levantando las cejas después de otro corte abrupto antes de pronunciar el nombre de Louis.

Cierra tercamente la boca, pero Ed se ha hartado de las evasivas y de las vueltas a lo mismo.

—He visto las fotos.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

—Te parecerá poco. 

—No entiendo, Harry —se explica—. ¿No es lo que ya os ha pasado más veces? Como lo tuyo con Caroline. 

Harry niega con la cabeza demasiado fuerte, se termina la mitad de la siguiente pinta de trago y después agarra la de Ed. Él no hace ademán de quitársela. 

—Eso eran- No teníamos que hacer nada. Esto es, es una novia, Ed, por _meses_ , casi seguro años. Lo mismo tenemos que dejar de vivir juntos. Tendremos que-

—Espera, espera, no te embales. Mira, Harry, sé que tienen poder, pero no lo tienen _todo_ tampoco. No deberíais tener que dejar de vivir juntos, solo ser más discretos y tener mucho cuidado en que no se den cuenta. Hasta ahora nadie sabe dónde vivís, así que eso no es problema. Déjales que se encarguen ellos de los rumores, tú desentiéndete de eso. Ahora os vais de gira, así que aún importa menos. 

La risa que sale de la boca de Harry no parece una risa. 

—Igual viene ella, sabes. De vez en cuando. A dormir con Louis. A dormir en la cama de Louis, cerca de Louis y a-

—Te estás torturando sin razón, Harry. ¿Es que no confías en él?

Harry levanta la cabeza y le mira, sopesa la respuesta, porque ese es el problema, ¿verdad? Harry confía en Louis en el sentido de que sabe que si apostara un brazo por su fidelidad no lo perdería, confía en Louis para contarle cualquier cosa, literalmente; todo lo que no le ha dicho nunca a nadie, se lo ha confesado a él a media luz. No es ese tipo de confianza, exactamente. 

El problema es que Harry tiene miedo, está acojonado, y la realidad es que a _eso_ se reduce todo. Porque la certeza de LouisyHarry se tambalea bajo sus pies y es la primera vez desde que se conocen.

No lo supo en un primer momento pero la pista definitiva fue el comportamiento de Louis. Porque él no es Harry, y él lo entiende, Louis siempre tiende a guardarse más cosas. Quizá porque es más mayor, quizá porque es menos inmune a los intentos de encajarles en un molde (ya empieza a notar cómo controla sus gestos, ahora es menos Lou y más Louis Tomlinson De One Direction), quizá porque cree más que Harry en lo que dicen. Pero le ocultó esto, días, _semanas_ y es lo que le está volviendo loco, porque Harry tiene miedo, sí, pero Louis también.

Lo que no sabe es si lo tienen de lo mismo. 

*

En un giro totalmente esperado de los acontecimientos, Harry está borracho. No un poco borracho, por desgracia, si no propiamente _pedo_ , de los que cuesta andar y todo está borroso y se tiene que dejar arrastrar por Ed hasta su casa. La guitarra que lleva colgada a la espalda le da golpes, pero casi ni los registra, mientras no deja de quejarse y hablar de Louis y de estar enfadado.

Es ira, que ha ido en aumento según más hablaba de ello, y Ed ha dejado de tocar, en algún punto de la tarde, y le ha cogido de la mano en otro porque “no es sitio para hablar de esto, vamos a casa”. Y Harry ha aceptado porque Ed es bueno, es bueno para él y siempre está ahí cuando le necesita, aunque estén cada uno en una parte del mundo.

Louis no está a su lado, ahora. No sabe dónde está, dónde ha ido, no sabe si está con ella y arde más el sospecharlo que si lo supiera seguro. Le rompe no saberlo todo de él, no hablarlo; se siente como si le hubieran dado la vuelta y ahora tuviera la piel de dentro hacia afuera, los órganos expuestos y todo el cuerpo bañado en dolor. 

Ed le lleva por la casa hasta la habitación y le tumba en la cama como puede, abandonándole en busca de algo. Harry no sabe qué es porque no se molesta en escucharle, demasiado perdido en su monólogo balbuceante sobre Louis y cómo odia todo y cómo todo es una mierda.

Harry suele ser un borracho feliz, pero ahora mismo no se acuerda de lo que era eso, sólo necesita que se desate el nudo que le oprime el estómago y no le deja respirar bien. Es como si cada vez que coge aire, entrara menos del que necesitase y Harry se marea, no puede seguir así. 

Sabe lo que necesita y tantea el bolsillo para sacar el teléfono; los pitillo ponen trabas pero no las suficientes y Harry marca el dos y la tecla de llamada, cuando consigue desbloquear el teléfono tras fallar un par de veces al meter la combinación. 

La señal suena suave en su oído y cuando escucha su voz “¿Sí?”, seca y sin ningún tipo de inflexión, se le revuelve el estómago, se le seca la boca y no sabe qué decir, no bajo la ira blanca que le inunda y el miedo y “¿Harry?” y cierra los ojos porque es como si le atropellase un camión y le rompiese las piernas, la cabeza, el corazón. 

Harry coge aire y abre la boca para hablar, y ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello sabe qué va a salir de ella. Puede que sea que le odia, porque no es verdad pero es lo más parecido a lo que siente ahora mismo, puede que salga su nombre, _Louis_ y seguramente se le rompería el tono en la mitad de la palabra. Puede que le diga “echo de menos besarte” o puede que le diga “vete a tomar por culo” o puede que le diga “te quiero”. 

Alguien le arranca el teléfono de la mano y Harry protesta sin fuerza. 

—No, no, no, no, Harry, no así, no. 

Se pone el teléfono a la oreja e ignora las manos que intentan arrebatárselo.

—¿Louis? Sí, soy Ed… no, no, no te preocupes, ha sido él pero… 

Harry se da por vencido e intenta imaginar cuáles son las respuestas de Louis a lo que dice Ed.

—Sí. Mañana lo mando de vuelta, hoy se queda aquí —hay una pausa larga, demasiado—. Lo sé, lo sé, sigue con ello… está bien. Nos vemos, Louis.

Cuelga y enseña un segundo el móvil a Harry, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.

—Esto me lo quedo yo.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—No, soy tu amigo, pero ya te darás cuenta de eso. En qué narices estabas pensando, ¿qué le ibas a decir? No puedes pretender que me quede aquí viendo cómo jodes esto, no mientras no lo habléis como dos personas normales.

—No nos hablamos.

—Eso es porque tienes la mentalidad de un puto crío —Ed suspira—. Hazme caso, Harry, por dios. 

Harry le mira mal, pero se resigna, porque ve dos Eds y lo cierto es que confía en ellos. Él. _Lo que sea_. 

—Te odio —dice, pero deja que le quite las zapatillas y que le ayude a arrancarse los pitillo, ve cómo le deja un pijama a un lado de la cama, aunque sepa que no lo va a usar. 

Se mete en la cama como puede y se tapa hasta arriba, intentando no pensar en ellos dos en algún restaurante, en algún aeropuerto, en algún hotel.

Echa de menos el cuerpo de Louis delante de él, entre sus brazos, echa de menos su calor y su voz y su pelo y sus tobillos.

Se queda dormido con el estómago hecho un nudo.

 

 **Un hotel, Niall, las oficinas de Vibe 106.7, Watford** _(it’s you they add up to, and I’m in love with you and all your little things)_

En la casa de Zayn hay todo un salón pintado con graffiti. Es algo que Zayn quiso siempre y sabe que es algo que nunca hubiera podido hacer de no tener lo que tiene ahora, y por eso les invitó un día a que pintaran una pared entera ellos cuatro. Por toda la habitación hay pequeñas firmas de todo el grupo, en las esquinas que Zayn deja libres, pero quiere que un lado sea de ellos completo, les dice, quiere poder mirar esa pared y recordar lo que pensaban en ese momento. 

Así que se pusieron las máscaras y se vistieron con camisetas viejas y Louis cogió una suya y se le veían los costados por los agujeros para los brazos, y pasaron el spray por la pared y se subieron en escaleras y se pintarrajearon los brazos los unos a los otros. 

Cuando ya llevaban la mitad de la pared llena, Louis vino de la cocina escondiendo con misterio un papel. Harry le interrogó con la mirada.

—Es el diseño de mi graffiti, quita, no te lo quiero enseñar. 

Pero lo intentó ver, igualmente; peleando y haciéndole cosquillas, colando los dedos por la camiseta. Le agarró de la piel tersa de las costillas y Louis rió hasta que le salieron lágrimas por las comisuras de los ojos pero no hubo manera de que cediera. Cogió spray negro y se tiró diez minutos mirando su hueco, haciendo que medía entre quejidos de los otros cuatro. 

Finalmente, agitó el bote, y escribió “Hi!!!!!” con los ojos entrecerrados en gesto de concentración. Se dió la vuelta con expresión satisfecha y orgullosa. 

Harry escupió la cocacola, pringando a Zayn en el proceso.

—Sois idiotas —fue su respuesta mientras intentaba limpiarse, pero se reía. 

Harry se acercó a Louis aún soltando pequeñas carcajadas, medio ahogado, y cogió el papel de su mano; no le sorprendió ver que había tenido el valor, realmente, de escribir “Hi” como modelo para el grande. 

Aún negando con la cabeza le rodeó un momento los hombros con el brazo.

Después se volvió a poner su máscara el tiempo justo para escribir “oops!” justo encima. Louis le miró y las arrugas de los ojos se hicieron visibles cuando sonrió.

—Oops —dijo él, en su oreja. 

—Hola —contestó Louis, girándose a su boca. 

Sólo pararon cuando Niall les tiró un cojín.

**

Harry se despierta y tarda unos minutos en saber dónde está. Sabe que no es su casa, y es un poco absurdo pero reconoce la cadena hotelera que es solo por la disposición del cuarto y el molde del techo.

Hay algo que está mal en saber antes el hotel que la ciudad en la que está, pero no es lo que le preocupa. 

Deja que se le calme el corazón antes de intentar recordar qué ha estado soñando. Era con Louis, claro, como la mitad de las noches desde la firma del Contrato (suena en mayúsculas en su cabeza, también), pero no era lo normal, porque Louis no le conocía. Se levantaba un día, iba donde él y le decía que quién era. Y Harry le contaba su historia pero Louis le miraba extrañado (¿En un baño? ¿X-Factor? ¿De qué hablas?) y no le reconocía y no sabía quién era. Y se iba agarrado del brazo de una chica, y Harry no puede respirar solo de recordarlo, solo de pensar que un día puedan no ser lo que siempre fueron. 

Estúpidamente pero sin poder evitarlo, abre la conversación de whatsapp que tiene con Louis aunque sea para convencerse de que no existe solo en su cabeza. 

Los últimos mensajes son impersonales ( _Paul te busca_. OK. _¿Has visto a Zayn?_ Está escondido en la habitación de Niall. _Hoy no voy a casa._ -Silencio-) y no se atreve a ir más arriba, no a donde hay una larga retahíla de mensajes sin contestar ( _Harry. Harry dónde estás. ¿Harry? Harry que te jodan_ ), y menos aún a subir más, a cuando hablaban a todas horas y Harry casi pensaba que se tendría que comer el móvil del miedo a que alguien llegara a los mensajes de alguna manera ( _hazza hazme la comida_. pero la comida de comer o la comida de comerte. _hazza tengo hambre joder_. burritos?. _-un montón de corazones-_. voy. _creo que se ha notado un poco lo de la entrevista de hoy_. no sé de qué me hablas. _quiero que vayas a todas las entrevistas con uno metido en el culo y que todo el mundo te vea otra vez esa cara, haz_. -carita avergonzada-. _igual me la pongo de fondo en el móvil_. -muchas caritas avergonzadas- _pero te gusta_. te odio. _no es cierto_. no, no lo es. _odio que hoy no podamos dormir juntos._ quieres que intente colarme a la noche? claro que quiero pero paul me ha dicho que va a estar vigilando así que mejor hoy no. :(. _te echo de menos_. mi culo también a ti. _eres el colmo del romanticismo_. sabes que sí. _lo sé_.).

Cierra el programa, enfadado consigo mismo, y lanza el móvil al otro lado de la cama tras mirar la hora. Ha amanecido en Watford (le vuelve a la cabeza el nombre, finalmente) y aunque ninguno tenía necesidad de dormir en la ciudad, a apenas sesenta kilómetros de Londres, tanto Harry como Niall cogieron la opción cuando se la ofrecieron. 

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, de repente, se le ocurre y no entiende por qué hasta ahora no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Llama por teléfono a Paul y, aunque le echa la bronca por las horas que son (de hecho al principio piensa que ha pasado algo grave y Harry se disculpa profusamente por ello), cuando nota su tono, estresado y ahogado, le hace caso, consiguiéndole una cita para una hora y media más tarde.

Tiempo suficiente antes de la entrevista, entonces. 

Una ducha rápida y cinco minutos después, Harry se pone la ropa con la que menos reconocible cree que está, eligiendo entre lo poco que metió en la mochila, y toca a la puerta de Niall varias veces.

—Qué _cojones_ pasa.

—Soy yo, Ni, ábreme.

—Como no sea algo importante, Harry, te voy a estar despertando todas las noches con un puto cubo de agua fría de aquí hasta que tengas treinta años. 

—Es importante, joder. 

Le abre en calzoncillos y rascándose la ingle, y Harry pone los ojos en blanco ante las pintas.

—Déjame tu móvil. Tú sacaste fotos el día de la casa de Zayn. 

—¿Qué día, de qué hablas? —pero cuando le ignora, suspira y le deja pasar, señalando el móvil en la mesita.

—Era junio —continúa Harry— , seguro que era junio.

Le coge el móvil ( _prometo no mirar ninguna más, ya lo sabes. Lo sé, gilipollas, busca lo que necesites_ ) y da vueltas por las fotos buscando el fondo blanco y los colores, hasta que la encuentra.

—Eres lo mejor, de verdad te lo digo. Espera —se sorprende, cuando levanta la cabeza—, ¿qué haces?

—Acompañarte. 

—Aún no sabes lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Cuándo me ha importado eso? Me parece que te puede venir bien compañía. ¿Hay que escaquearse de Paul? Porque sabes que no soy un pro. 

A Harry se le expande calor por el estómago, se le afloja un poco el nudo, quiere besar a Niall en la boca solo para intentar hacerle ver todo lo que siente por él de alguna manera 

—No, lo sabe. Pero ponte un gorro o algo, necesito que nadie nos vea. 

—Hecho. 

—Y, Niall —Niall le mira, con un gorro ridículo y la cara de sueño y las legañas pegándole los ojos—. Gracias.

Sonríe, cegador.

—De nada, tío. 

**

Duele cuando se lo hace, pero está bien que duela.

**

Paul les lleva, después, directamente a las oficinas de la radio en la que tiene que hacer la entrevista. Harry no se cruza con Louis hasta que están dentro, ya delante de los micrófonos. Lleva unos días sin verle y traga saliva cuando lo hace porque Louis está… bueno. Ojeroso y delgado y le mira indiferente, por un segundo, sin saludarle. 

Harry tampoco hace ademán de decir nada. Louis evita intencionadamente el lugar libre a su lado, que termina por ocupar Liam, mirando con expresión preocupada a uno y a otro. 

La entrevista se centra en la gira y en la decisión de empezarla en esa misma ciudad. Relatan las respuestas aprendidas y ríen cuando tienen que hacerlo, hablan de las versiones en los conciertos y de los videoclips y de lo bien que se llevan y gracias a dios, o al cielo, o a alguien en las alturas, no hay ninguna pregunta sobre el Larry ni sobre Eleanor. Los tipos de la radio parecen legales y realmente más interesados en el pop que en las relaciones de ellos cinco, y se agradece como un soplo de aire fresco.

Hay un momento en el que Harry, como el desastre torpe que es, se adelanta al micrófono con más fuerza de la que debería y Zayn le tiene que agarrar del brazo para que no se caiga. Harry sisea y le quita la mano de un empujón, sonriendo acto seguido.

—Es que tengo una herida ahí que… ayer me di un golpe, ya sabes. 

Zayn niega con la cabeza porque es algo tan normal en Harry que no debería ni sorprenderles. Pero Harry nota la mirada de Louis clavada, porque sea cuando sea siempre sabe cuándo miente, más que ningún otro. Cualquiera de los cinco sabe si miente si se esfuerza en mirarle, pero solo Louis lo nota en el tono, incluso sin prestarle atención. 

Harry se baja la manga de la camiseta, cediéndola en el proceso; procura no girar la cabeza hacia el lado de Louis en toda la entrevista. 

**

No sirve de mucho, porque le arrincona en cuanto entra al baño, le pone contra la pared y Harry se muerde el labio porque no es inmune a él por mucho que pase, nunca lo ha sido, y siente un pico de excitación cuando le coge del brazo, que se le baja cuando le mira a los ojos, dolidos y cansados y enfadados. 

—Louis, qué-

—Cállate y déjame ver qué has hecho —y Harry tiene flashbacks, y lo odia, y deja de resistirse y alarga el brazo. 

Louis levanta la manga y bajo el vendaje transparente se ve clara la silueta del “Hi” en su letra. 

Louis lo repasa con el dedo, casi reverente, y Harry ignora el ligero escozor que Louis sabe que está provocándole, porque han sido meses de hablar de tatuajes y Louis rompiéndole cada vez; “estoy pensando en hacerme más” “decías que no te gustaban” “me gusta cómo te quedan, el que tengo me parece poco” y pensar que se le va a romper la cara de la sonrisa. De Harry “me voy a hacer esto” y Louis contestándole “me gusta ese colgante, voy a tatuármelo” “no hay huevos” “no necesito valor para hacerme algo que me gusta de alguien que me gusta, Harry”.

Horas de dejarle caer ideas, de tatuajes con sentido solo para ellos dos. Horas de tenerlo en la punta de la lengua y no decirlo directamente por miedo a que fuera demasiado, a rebasar los límites.

—Eres un cabrón, Harry. Eres un cabrón. 

A Harry se le seca la garganta, se fuerza a hablar. 

—¿Por no decírtelo?

 _Ahora sabes lo que jode_ , quiere añadir, pero no lo hace cuando ve cómo a Louis se le abre la boca de la sorpresa y la indignación. Debería haberle sentado mejor, debería quedarse agusto al soltar el veneno, pero no le pasa, solo le deja un sabor amargo en la boca.

Se humedece los labios y le saben a bilis.

—Llevas semanas sin hacerme ni puto caso, y ahora te haces esto. ¿Por venganza, por qué? Sabes lo que es para-, sabes lo que es para _nosotros_ —coge aire, apretando los dedos un segundo—. Qué quieres de mí, Harry. Qué quieres que haga. 

—Ojalá lo supiera.

Louis ríe, seco y ronco y debilitado, alza la cabeza y se acerca un poco más, sin rozarle pero _casi_ , y la tentación de bajar los labios hasta los suyos es grande, enorme, como siete universos, pero no, no así. 

Louis le aprieta una vez más el tatuaje antes de dejarle ir. 

—Cuando te aclares, vienes y me lo cuentas.

Y le deja solo, con la sensación de no saber si está ya más enfadado con él, o consigo mismo. 

**

 **El backstage de The X-Factor Alemania, una marabunta de fans, una pared, Berlín.** _(i miss everything we do, i’m half a heart without you)_

La habitación de hotel en Alemania es grande y espaciosa. Harry ha subido antes de lo normal, agobiado de Modest, y de los flashes y de los paparazzis. Hay días, como éste, en los que estar agradecido no compensa porque es un poco demasiado. 

Un _mucho_ demasiado. 

Louis siempre le salvaba, antes. No en el sentido físico, porque para eso estaba Paul, aunque alguna vez aún así haya temido por su integridad. Pero le salvaba, era una mano que aparecía de la nada cuando estaba desorientado y le sujetaba de la cintura, le daba firmeza y una dirección a la que seguir. Louis es su brújula y su ancla y ahora a Harry le cuesta saber cómo se tiene que mover, todo su alrededor dando vueltas como en un tornado. 

Harry no sabe si en algún momento volverá a sentir el suelo bajo los pies. Echa de menos todo, desde los dedos en su codo, dirigiéndole entre la marabunta, como sus comentarios picajosos, echa de menos las manos enanas en sus rizos y dentro de las suyas propias. Echa de menos acariciarle la nuca y dejar que se durmiera en sus piernas, echa de menos su espalda contra su pecho cuando descansaban acurrucados uno contra el otro. Echa de menos su desorden, echa de menos recoger sus vans, por el amor de dios. 

Echa de menos a Louis, y al Harry que era con él. No lo que es ahora, cascarrabias y gruñón y _triste_. Hasta Niall les mira preocupado, y eso es tocar fondo, porque preocupar a Niall debería estar penado por ley.

Desde hace un par de días, desde la mirada de Louis cuando vio su brazo, en realidad, está notando cómo sus sentimientos hacia todo este tema están cambiando en algo. 

Aún no sabe si mejor o peor. Aunque tiene sus sospechas. 

Harry nunca ha sido bueno guardando rencor o manteniéndose enfadado, demasiado poco orgulloso para aguantar antes de ir donde la persona y ofrecerle una salida. Pero siempre habla las cosas y siempre dice cuál es el problema y siempre perdona. No sabe qué se hace cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo.

No sabe ni cómo empezar a arreglarlo, porque aún siente dolor pero le echa más de menos, le duele más no tenerle. 

**

El problema es que quizá Louis se haya hartado de esperar. 

Desde luego no actúa como si él estuviese mal, porque, aunque algo forzado, Louis ríe con Zayn y pelea por estupideces con Liam y se relaja con Niall y hace _todo_ igual excepto tocar a Harry, mirar a Harry, besar a Harry, hablar a Harry, querer a Harry. 

Y desaparece un sábado y no vuelve hasta la noche y a Harry le llegan tuits con las fotos de ellos dos y no puede respirar. Louis no parece contento, en ellas, pero tampoco triste, tampoco como si la odiara como la odia Harry. Y Harry quiere que lo haga porque es egoísta y no soporta que ella pueda tener todo lo que para ellos dos está prohibido.

Los celos, como decía aquella película, los celos le van a volver _loco_.

Algo parece haberse, no roto, pero sí deformado en la manera en la que ellos dos se leían, antes, porque Harry no sabe si es que Louis lo está haciendo queriendo o es solo que todo se ve aumentado por la situación. Louis arregla el pelo a Niall en medio de la actuación al aire libre y no le mira ni un segundo; se pasa la mano por los hombros y clava los dedos para rebajar la tensión, estira los tirantes y no hay nada sexual en ello; y sin embargo a Harry se le eriza el vello de la nuca, aprieta los dedos e intenta no mirar.

Es inútil, es como un imán para sus ojos. 

Y es que, con Louis, la tentación es todo.

Es el flequillo contra la frente, los ojos brillantes, las manos pequeñas. Es la curva de su culo, la espalda larga, los tobillos bien formados y los gemelos, más musculosos de lo que parecen a primera vista. Es la tripita que le sale cuando se sienta, la piel suave, la manera en la que el mundo parece hacerse y deshacerse a su alrededor. Es la mirada maliciosa, los labios finos y cómo se muerde el inferior cuando se pone nervioso.

Es _todo_.

Es recordar a qué sabe la parte interna de sus muslos y cómo se aprietan en su cuello cuando tiene las piernas enganchadas tras su espalda. Es verle la piel demasiado blanca, sin marcas, sin _sus_ marcas, es demasiado tiempo sin lamerle las orejas, la mandíbula, los labios. 

Ha estado todo este tiempo rechazando los pensamientos sobre él y ahora le inundan la cabeza como si el dique se hubiera roto, tiene todas las imágenes del año juntos dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Se tumba en la cama e intenta dormir, sin éxito. 

*

La entrevista y posterior actuación son un puto desastre, aunque Niall se empeñe en negarlo, porque Harry canta, _is what makes you beautiful_ y tiene que forzar físicamente su cabeza para no mirar a Louis como hace casi siempre, y no se olvida la letra pero está a punto, cantando solo por inercia, mientras siente los movimientos de Louis sin verlos, por el rabillo del ojo. Podría reconocer su silueta entre cien mil diferentes, maldita sea. 

Es frustración lo que recorre su cuerpo y hace que ignore a los demás cuando se dirigen al hotel. Liam le mira con el ceño fruncido y Harry está cien por cien seguro de que aparecerá en un rato en su habitación para darle una puta charla; y no está de humor.

No está de humor _para nada_. 

Cuando llegan al hotel, ven cómo una marabunta de fans les impide la entrada. Adora a las fans pero la _masividad_ de lo que empieza a alcanzar es casi excesiva, con el cuerpo como lo tiene ahora casi le cuesta respirar. 

Coge aire profundamente una, dos veces, mientras Paul coordina la salida con una mano en su oreja, preparando el pasillo que les llevará sanos y salvos hasta dentro. 

El orden que adquieren es automático, y Liam se pone primero y Harry va después y Niall empuja a Louis detrás de él y lo piensa demasiado tarde, el “no, detrás Louis, no”, pero no hay tiempo, Paul dice, uno, dos, tres, y abre la puerta y empujan desde atrás, Zayn a Niall, Niall a Louis, y Louis cae en Harry, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. 

El corazón pega un tirón dentro de su pecho en cuanto las nota. Lleva un abrigo pero le quema el calor de sus dedos, controla a duras penas el impulso de girar la cabeza para mirarle. 

Es demasiado, los gritos y el agobio de fuera y echa de menos cuando podían meterse en su mundo, y echa de menos a Louis y toda la frustración se le escapa por la boca, en un tono venenoso y que no parece de él.

—Cuidado con las manos, no vaya a ser que te graben y le digan algo a tu novia. 

El cuerpo tras el suyo se tensa como la cuerda de un violín. Le empuja un poco más fuerte, y se intenta separar. Harry gira la cabeza y ve cómo Louis aprieta los labios. 

No le vale, tiene que soltar todo lo que guarda, tiene que decirle dónde le duele. Louis intimida si no le conoces lo suficiente, con el sarcasmo y la seguridad y los movimientos de flequillo. 

No intimida a Harry, no ahora que solo siente vacío en el centro de su estómago, que quiere hacer daño. Hay algo en el fondo que sabe que se va a arrepentir, pero es pequeño y tiene la voz bajita y no la escucha bajo los gritos de las fans, que le gritan que firme y que mire y que bese y que hable. 

Pero no puede arrepentirse de antemano, quiere que Louis entienda lo que le duele, quiere que lo vea, que lo huela y que lo sienta. 

Quiere que le duela como le duele a él. 

Se quedan parados en medio, mientras Paul grita órdenes y Harry está por buscar un boli y firmar solo por hacer algo con las manos, pero en cuanto se palpa los bolsillos Louis le lee las intenciones y se las agarra. 

Gira la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y Louis niega con la cabeza.

—No. Ahora no. Solo servirá para que nos coman. 

Y sabe que tiene razón, la tiene, pero se siente irritado, le escuecen los pies contra el suelo, y Louis no le suelta las manos, cogidas por las muñecas. 

En el momento en el que Harry coge conciencia de ello, está perdido porque deja de poder ver _nada_ más. Son tenazas alrededor de su piel, y le guía ligeramente con su cuerpo. Ya no le mira pero es peor, puede notarle pegado contra la espalda, y tira de vez en cuando de su mano, tan parecido a cómo han hecho otras veces que su cuerpo empieza a responder. Piensa “no, no, no no no” pero es inútil, porque Louis es su punto débil incluso cuando no quiere que lo sea. 

Solo porque lo necesita y porque la tentación es demasiado grande, y porque Harry no sabe decir que no a sus impulsos cuando se trata de Louis, vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Louis empieza a hablar.

—Qué pa-

Pero no termina la palabra, porque _sabe_. Harry vuelve a mirar hacia delante pero el daño ya está hecho, escucha “joder, Harry”, y cierra los ojos porque, no, encima su voz, _no_ , no es justo para él ni para nadie.

Se apaga el mundo a su alrededor, los gritos se funden en algo de fondo cuando vuelven a avanzar, solo escucha a Louis, o se imagina, quizá, un suspiro largo y sufrido; y su frente apoyándose en sus omóplatos.

Se le corta la respiración, cierra los ojos un momento demasiado largo, y sigue hacia delante. 

*

Cuando consiguen entrar al hotel, Harry sabe que tiene que _huir_.

Llegan al piso que tienen reservado y Harry pasa de los comentarios incesantes de los demás, forzándose a ignorar la voz de Louis. Se encierra en su cuarto con el corazón inexplicablemente taquicárdico y la polla empujando contra la cremallera de sus pitillo. Coge aire, apoyando la sien contra la puerta fría. 

Se sobresalta cuando escucha unos nudillos pegar dos golpes al otro lado. 

Coge aire, se palmea un segundo la entrepierna para relajar la tensión, y abre, solo para encontrar a Louis, que le mira con el ceño fruncido. Entra apartándole la mano; Harry cierra la puerta tras él.

—Como si fuera tu casa. 

—No. No me vengas ahora con sarcasmos. 

Anda por la moqueta y vuelve a mirarle. Su tono y su expresión son duras y cortantes; hay algo, una cualidad en la inflexión de su voz, que le produce escalofríos.

—No tienes derecho, Harry. No puedes estar haciéndomelo pagar así. No así.

 _Así cómo_ , piensa Harry. _Así cómo, si lo único que hago es inmolarme con cada bomba que lanzo cerca de ti_.

—Ahora no es el momento, no es—

—Claro, por supuesto, Harry, cuando a ti te dé la puta gana, me levantas el veto y lo hablamos, eh. ¿Cuál es la excusa hoy? No estás borracho, y estás aquí, y, qué-

—Simplemente no lo es, Louis, joder, por qué no sabes dejar estar las cosas, estoy- contigo aquí no puedo _pensar_ -

Louis se acerca, demasiado, está demasiado cerca y le brilla la piel del sudor y Harry quiere bebérselo a lametones. 

—Oh, ya. Ya veo. ¿Es esto, no? Lo que no te deja pensar.

Y pone la mano sobre la tela de su pantalón, aprieta y Harry _llora_ un gemido, aprieta los dientes y dice "Louis, no-" porque no deberían, no así enfadados y echándose de menos estando a un metro. No deberían y aún así quiere, su cuerpo quiere y su cabeza quiere y Harry quiere, adelanta las caderas contra los dedos sin mirarle a los ojos, los cierra cuando Louis le empuja contra la pared y se pega a él, su pelo le hace cosquillas en la oreja.

Huele a suavizante y a frustración y es arrebatador sentir toda esa energía rodeándole, Louis mete la pierna entre las suyas y empuja, cogiendo a la vez sus caderas y atrayéndole hacia él.

Harry apoya la cabeza en su hombro, abre más las piernas y se roza contra su muslo, le respira por la nariz y por la boca pero ninguno hace ademán de mirarse, como si hacerlo pudiera romper el hechizo que les ha acercado. Levanta la mano contra su nuca y se mantienen formando un puzzle, el uno encajando contra el otro, embistiendo con un ritmo demasiado aprendido y moviéndose por instinto.

Deja todo fuera durante esos minutos, mientras siente el orgasmo que se va formando en el centro de su estómago, tirándole de los músculos y haciéndole gemir; deja fuera el dolor y la nostalgia, deja fuera a One Direction y a los contratos horribles, deja todo fuera y solo quedan ellos dos, Harry y Louis (Hazza y Lou, Haz y Boo) y todo es perfecto y brillante en el terreno neutral de la tregua, a pesar de lo inestable, y le hace sentir tan en _casa_ que siente ganas de llorar y se le escapa su nombre una vez, _Lou_ , y escucha su gemido ahogado contra su cuello, Louis estira de su camiseta y cuela las manos por detrás, clavando las uñas cuando se corre. 

No se relaja, no aún, y le mantiene aprisionado contra la madera mientras Harry termina de embestir olvidando la coordinación y el decoro por el camino, gruñe y aprieta los párpados hasta que ve estrellas tras ellos, gruñe aún más cuando Louis susurra en su oído, "vamos, Hazza, vamos, quiero verte" y es como lanzarse en paracaídas, imaginar sus ojos vidriosos después del orgasmo y sentir el calor de sus dedos clavándose en su espalda. 

El orgasmo es largo y demoledor, le deja con la piel al revés, el corazón hacia afuera, los ojos húmedos. Aún sigue sin respiración cuando Louis se aparta y no tiene fuerzas para sujetarle cuando va hacia la puerta. 

Habla una última vez, antes de cerrarla tras él.

—Espero que esto no sea lo único que echas de menos.

Harry se desliza por la pared hasta el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

 

 **La casa de Zayn, la cocina de Zayn, el sofá de Zayn, afueras de Londres.** _(so many words we're not saying / don't wanna wait till it's gone / you make me s t r o n g )_

Harry imagina que Louis no puede entender lo que le provoca. Le gustaría explicarlo pero carece de la capacidad para decirle lo que hace la luz con su cara, como si los ángulos de Louis no le dejaran pensar con claridad y por eso siempre le ilumina de manera que parece algo que no es de este mundo. Le gustaría que entendiera lo que le hace su pelo, que se escurre cuando intenta agarrarlo, sus manos cuando le tocan, lo que le hace la sombra de sus pestañas en las mejillas, lo que significa para él su olor o sentir su presencia a su lado por la mañana.

No debería revolcarse en esto, en lo que siente.

Louis es algo precioso que Harry no sabe empezar a describir, y no lo intenta, pero a veces le gustaría poder decírselo de alguna manera, decirle “eres lo que siempre he querido y no he sabido cómo buscar”, decirle “cómo puedo tener la suerte de haberte encontrado”. 

Louis es eso que Harry está alejando de él por una gilipollez. 

**

En el grupo de whatsapp que comparten los cinco se organiza una cena en casa de Zayn. Es una de las últimas noches que van a dormir en su casa, porque a partir de ahora y a pesar de que el comienzo de gira es únicamente por UK, es mucho más cómodo dormir en el bus o directamente en hoteles de la ciudad en la que tocan. El tiempo perdido en viajar es uno que no se recupera, como han empezado a entender.

Harry no pensaba ir, por no fastidiar el ambiente, pero ahora que su cabeza empieza a aclararse y llega a la conclusión que en realidad estaba ahí desde el principio, piensa que puede ser buena idea. Pasa por casa a cambiarse, se ducha a conciencia y se prepara, como si eso le diera una barrera contra la vulnerabilidad que siente. 

Hace frío, con el invierno ya acechando en las esquinas de Londres, y juega con el vaho que se le escapa de la boca. En la oscuridad de la ciudad y con bufanda y gorro nadie se fija en él. Pasea hasta la puerta de Zayn y coge aire antes de tocar.

La puerta se abre y está Niall, con la cara pringada de nata.

—Te _juro_ que no he estado comiendo tarta.

Harry le abraza con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz.

**

La cocina está llena de comida y Zayn se encoge de hombros.

—Puede que me haya excedido un poco. Recordadme que no vuelva a hablar con un catering con el estómago vacío. 

—Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema —dice Harry dándole un golpecito en el hombro. 

Louis está en una esquina de la cocina, ocultando su expresión tras una taza.

Harry coge aire y nota cómo la habitación se suspende un segundo en el tiempo con ese movimiento, es opresivo el silencio tras él.

—Hola, Louis. 

Y toda la tensión se relaja como si fueran fichas de dominó, está seguro de que escucha el suspiro de alivio de Zayn, tenso casi fuera de su campo de visión.

Louis aparta la taza de sus labios, hay una ínfima sonrisa en ellos. 

—Hola, Harry.

**

Es como estar sobre un campo de minas, y aún así Harry está mejor que en todas las semanas antes de ésta. 

Hablan pero no tienen conversaciones, no de las de verdad. Le cae algún insulto (el FIFA es el FIFA), sobre todo porque Louis es un tramposo brutal. No usa las técnicas habituales con Harry, que se suelen centrar en ponerle hasta que lanza los mandos y le agarra, pero son igual de sucias, desde tirarle la cocacola encima a hacer que se ha hecho daño contra el reposabrazos. 

Da igual que sepa que es mentira, tiene que comprobarlo de todas todas y es en realidad el único que sigue cayendo tan continuamente. Niall es más de gritarle y Liam de reprenderle. Zayn es completamente inalterable.

Harry ríe cuando Louis hace algo especialmente traicionero a Niall, que le manda a la mierda y le arranca el mando de las manos, y al otro lado del sofá la risa de Louis armoniza con la suya. Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho, muchísimo que había echado de menos ese pequeño detalle. 

Quizá lo que más, incluso.

Porque ha pensado en mil cosas de Louis durante este tiempo, pero no le había venido la voz, la de verdad, un poco rasgada y feliz, dirigida a él. 

A Harry le encanta cuando Louis se ríe, aunque sea a su costa, aunque sea de él, porque verle así es lo que hace que le salga a él la suya, cuando está triste o cuando está aburrido o cuando está agobiado. No sabe si son las arrugas en los ojos o la sonrisa suave o la manera en la que sus rasgos parecen brillar pero le da la puta vida.

En ese momento, Harry acepta algo que siempre supo pero se había empeñado en intentar olvidar: Harry quiere a Louis por encima de todas las cosas, Harry haría lo que fuera por estar con Louis, y nada, nada, nada se interpondrá entre ellos mientras ambos quieran estar juntos. 

*

Zayn es el primero en caer, ocupando un sofá completo y con la cabeza casi colgando de él. Después es Liam, en su sillón favorito, hecho una bola y con el cuello en postura incómoda. La película ha llegado a la mitad para cuando cae Niall, que está tumbado entre ellos dos, las piernas sobre Louis y la cabeza sobre Harry, roncando contra su muslo. 

El silencio se expande entre ellos y Harry hace rato que no presta atención a la chica que corre hacia el aeropuerto en la televisión. Es agudamente consciente de todo Louis, de sus pies embutidos en calcetines y de la postura en la que está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas; es consciente de su respiración, a la que se une sin darse cuenta. Hay miradas furtivas de ambas partes pero parecen concienciados en no coincidir, Harry se muerde el labio y se prepara para hablar. 

—Louis…

Louis le mira y a Harry le tropiezan un par de latidos del corazón. Se pregunta cuánto hace, cómo ha podido olvidarlo, cómo ha podido vivir semanas sin esa intensidad centrada en él. 

—Louis, yo… —no le responde, pero le mira con interés, Harry puede ver cómo traga saliva. No sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo decirlo, así que opta por empezar por lo más sencillo—. Lo siento. Por haber… No me he portado bien contigo. Así que lo siento. 

Niall ronca y Harry maldice, debería ser diferente pero al menos le parece terreno neutral, o lo más neutral que van a conseguir. 

—Harry, sabes que yo también lo-

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste, no hace falta… No lo digo por eso. No tenía derecho, yo tampoco, a… a hacer esto. Solo quería decirte que si necesitas contarme algo te voy a escuchar siempre. Aunque sea malo. Y que sea lo que sea lo vamos a poder superar juntos —sabe que suena cursi, pero le da igual—. Deja de intentar que las cosas no me hagan daño, no hay nada que me pueda doler tanto como no tenerte.

Louis expulsa el aire poco a poco, y a Harry no le engaña el tono pretendidamente indiferente con el que deja escapar un bufido. Siempre lo hace cuando Harry se pone excesivamente romántico o profundo, pero sabe que en el fondo le encanta. Louis se aprieta el puente de la nariz y se pasa los dedos por los ojos; cuando le mira, brillan.

—Está bien, Harry. 

Harry sonríe, estira la mano por encima de Niall y se la ofrece, abierta y con la palma hacia arriba.

Louis la coge de vuelta, y se la aprieta, y Harry se vuelve a sentir en casa.

**

 **De vuelta en casa, Londres.** _(and I can lend you broken parts that might fit like this; and I ill give you all my heart so we can start it all over again )_

Harry se despierta solo una mañana más. Está tan harto, tan cansado de estar enfadado y de estar solo. Suspira y se levanta de la cama, molestándose solo en ponerse unos calzoncillos para hacer el desayuno. Se rasca distraídamente el brazo hasta que se da cuenta de que es el tatuaje que se está curando aún, y para lo justo para mirarlo, lo repasa con cuidado con el dedo.

Mira el móvil y ve que tiene varios mensajes, un par de Liam en el grupo que tienen los cinco, hablando de un cambio de horario para la reunión de hoy y que termina con un ruego específico a Zayn para que no se duerma. Harry contesta con el donut en la boca, procurando no dejar todo el teclado pringado de chocolate y consiguiéndolo a duras penas. 

Pone un poco de música y abre twitter, por si por algún milagro hay algo interesante. Demasiados son repetidos con un número al final, demasiados tan explícitos que le parecen hasta desagradables, porque Harry no es demasiado mayor, pero está seguro de que teniendo trece años nadie debería decir eso, famoso o no. 

Su timeline es una mezcolanza extraña de promo de la gente famosa que también sigue y de links a gifs en tumblr de las fans que han sido afortunadas de ganarse un follow de él. A veces entra y busca en los tags aunque sea demasiado caótico. Antes entraba más, porque era curioso ver la diferencia entre lo que se veía en los periódicos de ellos y lo que se veía en esa página. 

Lo tuvo que dejar un tiempo porque la primera vez fue abrumador. Verse en los gifs le daba vergüenza, todos sus gestos guardados y recordados para la posteridad. Recordar la época de X-Factor le daba una nostalgia excesiva para haber sido hace solo un año; y se enteraban de demasiadas cosas y había partes de porno que, dios, no. Pero había algo que terminaba por obsesionarle, en esa maldita página, por acabar deseando ver el siguiente gif, la siguiente cagada, ver en bucle su propia cara cuando Liam le bajó los pantalones, mirar a Louis lamiéndose la nata de los dedos una y otra vez, ver sus meteduras de pata, verse llorar. 

Luego volvió, porque no pueden entender la marea si no saben cómo es. Louis odia verse ahí, y Zayn y Liam se niegan a volver a leer nada de ese sitio; y Niall no consigue concentrarse en una sola página de internet durante más de quince minutos.

Así que es Harry el que suele echar un ojo, el que lee sobre cómo la mitad de las fans están divididas entre las que lloran porque Louis tiene novia, las que lo apoyan, y esa corriente imparable de las que no se lo creen e insisten en que Harry y Louis están juntos. 

A veces, sinceramente, no le extraña que les hayan calado. Harry se promete una y otra vez ser más disimulado, porque van a tener problemas, pero la cuestión es que _no_ se da cuenta. Si están bien, no sabe mirar a Louis como si no fuera capaz de dar el mundo por él.

Uno de las imágenes que tuitean es de Leeds, y Harry se toca automáticamente la pulsera, ya algo rasgada, hasta que un mensaje aparece en medio del móvil.

**estas n casa?**

Harry tarda un segundo en responder que sí, y el mensaje de Louis tampoco espera para aparecer.

**sigueme el rollo cuando llegue, ok?**

Mira el último mensaje, confuso, y cuando va a escribir llega el siguiente:

**por favor?**

Suspira y responde “ok”.

*

 

Está en su cuarto, intentando pensar en algo que no sea el ruido inexistente de la puerta y absurdamente nervioso, más a cada minuto que pasa. No tiene ningún sentido, es Louis, su Louis, pero de alguna manera el no saber qué le va a decir le vuelve loco. Nunca ha sido bueno con la incertidumbre y tiende a pensar lo mejor en momentos de estrés, pero el tiempo sin Louis le ha ido desgastando la esperanza. En su fuero interno siempre confió en que lo superarían, aunque hubo momentos en los que todo parecía negro, como un agujero en el espacio que absorbía toda su fuerza desde el centro de su estómago. 

—¿Harry? 

El corazón le da una vuelta dentro del pecho. 

—Estoy en el cuarto, voy.

—No, espera, voy yo. 

Harry espera, extrañado, sentado en la cama sin saber dónde poner las manos. Se siente estúpido, le suda la parte baja de la espalda.

La puerta suena, _toc, toc_ , y Harry habla.

—Pasa, Lou, qué-

—Shhh.

Louis termina de entrar. Le parece que está terriblemente guapo, porque Harry nunca llegará a acostumbrarse a sus rasgos. Lleva algo que Harry no puede ver tras la espalda. _Sígueme el rollo_ recuerda que decía el mensaje.

—Hey, Hazza.

—Lou.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Algo de... algo de nosotros. Me lo ha dicho Lisa hoy, y no creo que tengamos salida pero quiero que lo veas, antes. 

Sus latidos son de conejo, de colibrí, indistinguibles unos de otros retumbando contra la cavidad de sus costillas.

—Sea lo que sea, ya veremos. ¿Qué es?

—Bueno —Louis coge aire y se sienta a su lado. Deja en sus rodillas la carpeta que hasta ahora quedaba escondida y la abre. En ella, hay una foto de Eleanor, y muchas, muchas páginas. Están sin firmar. Harry sabe que ya hay una copia de esto firmada, en alguna parte, pero entiende lo que quiere hacer así que la mira con interés, mientras las manos de Louis tiemblan al sacarlo todo—. ¿Te acuerdas de Eleanor? Morena, ha venido a un par de las privadas, amiga de McGee.

Harry asiente, porque no está muy seguro de cómo pueden salir las palabras ahora mismo.

—Esto... esto es un contrato de- de pareja, de publicidad. Entre ella y yo. Dicen que, dicen que —pierde el aire y Harry no puede, no puede, sube la mano a su nuca y acaricia la piel suave con ellos, el nacimiento del pelo, a Louis se le escapa una risa que parece que va cargada de lágrimas sin salir—. Dicen que eso acabará con los rumores, y que le pondrán una historia que anime a las fans y que, y que no hay mucha opción, en realidad. Que forma parte de la imagen y según mamá, que ha hablado con gente, en realidad tienen razón. 

Suspira, coge los papeles y los repasa uno a uno. Hubiera sido distinto si hubiera sido como debiera, seguramente con más drama por parte de Harry, pero con la misma angustia por parte de Louis. 

—¿Besos? —pregunta Harry, al llegar a una página en la que se nombran (aunque lo llamen muestras públicas de afecto, Harry empieza a estar demasiado familiarizado con el lenguaje).

Louis asiente. 

—Creo... estoy seguro de que me van a decir que le dé uno en una cita de dentro de poco, cuando volvamos del concierto en Irlanda. Yo… No creo que pueda hacerlo si no me apoyas, no creo que pueda hacer nada de esto sin ti.

Se llena los pulmones, ordena lo que quiere decir en su cabeza.

—Vale —es lo que responde Harry, lento y con acento marcado, quitándole el contrato de las piernas. Mete la foto de Eleanor entre los papeles para no mirarla más. 

—No quiero que nos vuelva a pasar esto —le coge la mano, toca la pulsera de Leeds —. Tenemos que, te prometo hacerlo bien, a partir de ahora —con miedo (y Harry sabe que no quiere ver esa mirada más, nunca más) se levanta la manga y le enseña el antebrazo, haciendo que el interior de Harry se encoja y se estremezca, todo a la vez. Hay un “ _oops_ ” tatuado bajo el skate de su dibujo—. Me lo he hecho hoy, como, como… quiero que sepas que es importante para mí, tambíén. Tú. Esto. _Nosotros_.

Le pican los ojos y carraspea para ganar tiempo y poder hablar con la seguridad de no quedarse sin voz en el proceso.. 

—Lou, te quiero —porque es lo primero, lo más importante, lo que necesita decir en alto. Louis coge aire, se le abren los ojos de la sorpresa—. Durante este tiempo pensé... pensé que te sería más fácil con ella. No pongas esa cara, estaba, no me habías dicho nada y pensé que era otra cosa, a ratos, estaba- en fin. Tengo miedo, porque tengo la sensación de que esto es solo el principio y cada vez irá a más y creí que a la larga la preferirías a ella y fui un gilipollas. Y lo siento. Pero ahora me tienes. Para el beso y para las citas y para todo.

Y para darle mil besos por cada uno de ella, para repasar cada uno de sus dedos trescientas veces por cada una de las que tenga que darle la mano, para compensar todas las cenas fuera con otras cocinadas en casa. Para follarle como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo, para dejarle marcas en los muslos que le duelan y le recuerden quién es cuando los flashes de las cámaras no le dejen ver más allá.

Es posible que tenga lágrimas en los ojos, pero no importa porque Louis se gira, levantando una pierna y poniéndose a horcajadas encima de él, le tumba hacia atrás hasta que tiene la espalda entera pegada al edredón y le mira desde arriba, con la mirada enmarcada por el pelo liso, los ojos brillando, la sonrisa enorme y contagiosa.

—Te tengo. 

—Me tienes.

—Tú también me tienes.

—¿Vas a besarme ya o vas a esperar a que me muera?

Ríe cuando baja hasta su boca, apartándole los rizos de la cara y cuando le besa, son todos los fuegos artificiales y todas las bombas atómicas, son todos los primeros besos de la historia y sus labios son suaves y dulces y sabe un poco a café, y Harry abre la boca y se tuerce para dar mejor acceso, sube las manos a su espalda y la piel arde por cada centímetro por el que pasan sus dedos. 

—Te he echado tanto de menos. 

Susurra, entre besos y risa y algo de lágrimas, entre besarle la boca y pasar la lengua por los labios y repasar la línea de su mandíbula con la nariz. La lengua de Louis encuentra su oreja y el escalofrío va directamente a su ingle, pero lo ignora porque es demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto y Harry se pasaría así la vida. Siente cómo Louis baja de la oreja hasta su cuello y absorbe como si el oxígeno necesario para vivir estuviera dentro de él. Estará morado y, bueno, si lo ven mañana Eleanor o Lisa o toda esa gente que ahora no existe para él, lo siente mucho, pero en realidad le importa una mierda. 

Ahora poco le podría importar nada que esté a más de un metro de radio de ellos dos, de las manos de Louis en sus costados y de su sonrisa maliciosa, cuando aprieta con el dedo donde estaba lamiendo y dice "mío" y Harry piensa "tuyo" y dice "siempre tuyo".

Se siguen besando mucho después de que el sol empiece a perder su fuerza en la ventana, mucho después de que al primero de ellos le suene el estómago.

Se siguen besando hasta que las ganas de más empiezan a ser irrefrenables, y aún ahí, se siguen besando.

Harry siente que nunca tendrán que parar.

*


End file.
